


Blue Cotton - E & S

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jon Snow knows nothing, M/M, Major Illness, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, You Have Been Warned, but learns a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-------------------------------------------------<br/>"“Never forget it, Grenn. I love you as a free man”<br/>-------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1, The forge

Pyp entered to the kitchen, carrying a basket with turnips. _“Aghh, turnips! Being north of the Wall is a lovely thing compared to these little tasteless monsters… nghh!”_ Pyp would do the opportune comment, and stick out his tongue after that, showing how much he hated turnips. That was the only thing that Pypar detested… Well. He also hated the liars, and the people who eat the last slice of cake, but he wasn’t carrying none of these. Only turnips, he would say.

Everyone knew it. Everyone expected it. He would put the basket on the table and would start chopping them as he chatted happily with his black brothers, or started humming a song before going somewhere else, just like every day.

… But he didn’t

Pyp just put the basket on the floor, took a second recipient with food and turned around, surprising Satin and the others, who looked at each other confused. Maybe he was in a bad mood.

Pyp in a bad mood?… Impossible. He was the most beloved, and the happiest person on the Wall –Possibly, he has the only happy person there-.  The reason was pretty obvious: Grenn. At first, no one could believe it, but behind every joke and every quarrel, something more emerged. The strong aurochs was not only his best friend. He had conquered Pyp’s heart, and now they were happy and together. Pyp used to smile all day long when Grenn was with him, and the eyes of Grenn shone every time they met.

However, Pyp wasn’t smiling today. From two days ago, no songs were sung by the little mummer, and now, something looked strange in his aspect.

 **“Oh, boy, Are you ok? You look pale and tired! Grenn should let you sleep a bit. I usually can’t sleep well, you know. My mattress is too uncomfortable, cold is gruesome here, and my habitual company is the only mosquito in Castle Black”** Edd pointed when they met in the corridor. Pyp just nodded absently and kept walking, on his way to the armory. His task was delivering some food to Donal Noye, who worked so hard nowadays, that he barely left his anvil.

Dolorous Edd was an expert recognizing the pain, and he knew that something was going wrong, when he saw the thin forms of Pyp as he was walking away… There was something about his steps.

 **“Hey, Pyp!”** He called **“Pyp!!... May I help you?”**

The little mummer didn’t seem to notice Edd’s voice and continued walking… _“Well, maybe is just having a bad day… Even Pyp can have a bad day, right?”_ Edd thought.

When the mummer arrived to the armory, Donal Noye was forging a battle axe, with his eyes focused on the iron, and nothing more. However, something took his attention. He just looked at Pyp, and raised a black and thick eyebrow. **“Hey, little Pypar. I haven’t seen you this week. I can guess you’ve been quite busy too! Come over here, boy!! It’s boring to be here all day, but we will need a lot of weapons for our next ranging.”** The deep voice of the blacksmith sounded strange. His usual rough tone changed and transformed someway into a fatherly voice. **“I’m bored to eat alone. Take a chair, and let’s share the bread, boy. You should rest for a while!”** He was also expected the nice conversation, and the incessant jokes of Pyp.

Even the hardest men of the watch, like Noye, had acquired a great affection for Pyp. He was kind and clever. Maybe, he would never be a great swordsman, but his constant efforts were noticed by all. No one trained harder with big boys like Grenn, Halder and even that lordling, Jon Snow. They all were young men of the Night’s Watch now, and Noye was sure that, someday, he would be proud of Pyp and the rest of them.

Pyp just nodded and took a small chair from a corner. He barely could move it.

**“Are you fine, Pypar?”**

Pyp tried to nod again, but carrying a chair and a basket with food was too difficult in his condition. He looked for a place to put the food for Noye, and chose a small table.

 **“By the warrior!”** Noye’s eyes went wide when they met Pyp’s eyes. He left the axe and grabbed with his only hand the chair for Pyp, himself. For the inexpert eye, this was not a big deal, but the old smith had seen a lot. Pyp smiled weakly in return and seated on the chair. Then, Noye turned around to take the basket. _“I need to speak with Bowen Marsh. Gods know I’m a hard man, but Marsh should give his men some free time when they look like this boy. He needs some extra food and a bed”_ He thought.

When Noye turned around again, Pyp was lying unconscious on the ground.

 

 

***

 

 

**I. Día 1. La forja**

\-------------------------------------------------

            "Incluso Pyp puede tener un mal día, ¿no?"

\-------------------------------------------------

Pyp entró a la cocina, llevando consigo una cesta con nabos. _“¡Aghh, nabos! Estar al norte del muro es una cosa maravillosa en comparación con estos pequeños monstruos sin sabor... ¡nghh!”_ Pyp haría el comentario en el momento oportuno y sacaría la lengua después de eso, para mostrar lo mucho que odiaba nabos. Eso era lo único que Pypar detestaba... Bueno. Él también odiaba a los mentirosos, y a la gente que se come el último trozo de pastel, pero no estaba cargando nada de eso. Solamente los nabos, el diría.

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo esperaba. Pondría la canasta sobre la mesa y comenzaría a cortar los nabos mientras charlaba alegremente con sus hermanos negros, o empezaría a tararear una canción antes de ir a otro lugar, como todos los días.

... Pero no lo hizo.

Pyp simplemente colocó la canasta en el suelo, tomó un segundo recipiente con alimentos y se dio la vuelta, sorprendiendo a Seda y los otros, que se miraron confundidos por un momento. Tal vez estaba de mal humor.

 _¿Pyp de mal humor?... Imposible._ Él era la  persona más querida, y más feliz del Muro. Posiblemente era la única persona feliz allí. La razón era bastante obvia: Grenn.

Al principio, nadie lo podía creer, pero detrás de cada broma y cada pelea, surgió algo más. El fuerte uro no sólo era su mejor amigo. Había conquistado el corazón de Pyp, y ahora ambos estaban juntos  y felices. Pyp solía sonreír todo el día cuando Grenn estaba con él, y los ojos de Grenn brillaban cada vez que se veían.

Sin embargo, Pyp no sonreía hoy. Desde hace dos días, ninguna canción había sido cantada por el pequeño mimo, y ahora, algo parecía extraño en su aspecto.

 **“¡Hey, muchacho! ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido y cansado. Grenn debería dejarte dormir un poco. Normalmente yo no puedo dormir bien… ya sabes. Además mi colchón es demasiado incómodo, el frío es horrible aquí, y mi compañía habitual es el único mosquito en el Castillo Negro”** Edd señaló cuando se encontraron en el pasillo. Pyp sólo asintió con aire ausente y siguió caminando rumbo a la armería. Su tarea  consistía en entregar un poco de comida a Donal Noye, quien recientemente trabajaba tan duro que apenas dejaba su yunque.

Edd era un experto en reconocer el dolor y sabía que algo andaba mal, cuando vio las formas delgadas de Pyp mientras se alejaba... Había algo en sus pasos.

 **“¡Hey, Pyp!”** Llamó **“¡¡Pyp!! ... ¿Puedo ayudarte?”**

El pequeño mimo no pareció notar la voz de Edd y siguió caminando... **“Bueno, tal vez simplemente está teniendo un mal día... Incluso Pyp puede tener un mal día, ¿no?”** , Pensó Edd.

Cuando el mimo llegó a la armería, Donal Noye estaba forjando un hacha de batalla, con sus ojos fijos en el hierro, y nada más. Sin embargo, algo se tomó su atención. Miró a Pyp, y levantó una ceja negra y espesa. **“Hey, pequeño Pypar. No te he visto esta semana. ¡Puedo adivinar que has estado muy ocupado también! ¡Ven aquí, muchacho! Es aburrido estar aquí todo el día, pero vamos a necesitar un montón de armas para nuestra próxima expedición.”** La profunda voz del herrero sonaba extraña. Su áspero tono habitual cambió y se transformó de alguna forma en una voz paternal. **“Estoy harto de comer solo. Toma una silla, y vamos a compartir el pan, muchacho. ¡Deberías descansar un poco!”** También se esperaba la conversación agradable, y las bromas incesantes de Pyp.

Incluso los hombres más duros de la guardia, como Noye, habían adquirido un gran afecto por Pyp. Él era amable e inteligente. Tal vez, nunca sería un gran espadachín, pero sus esfuerzos constantes eran notados por todos. Nadie entrenaba más duro con sujetos grandes como Grenn, Halder y hasta con el señorito Jon Nieve. Todos ellos eran hombres jóvenes de la Guardia de la Noche ahora, y Noye estaba seguro de que, algún día, él estaría orgulloso de Pyp y del resto de ellos.

Pyp solo asintió y tomó una pequeña silla de un rincón. Apenas podía moverla.

**“¿Estás bien, Pypar?”**

Pyp trató de asentir con la cabeza de nuevo, pero llevar una silla y una cesta con comida era demasiado difícil de su condición. Buscó un lugar para poner los víveres para Noye, y eligió una mesa pequeña.

 **“¡Por el guerrero!”** Los ojos de Noye se agrandaron cuando se encontraron con los ojos de Pyp. Dejó el hacha a un lado y sostuvo con su única mano la silla para Pyp, él mismo. Para el ojo inexperto, este no era un gran problema, pero el viejo herrero había visto muchas cosas. Pyp sonrió débilmente a cambio y se sentó en la silla. Entonces, Noye dio la vuelta para tomar la canasta. _“Tengo que hablar con Bowen Marsh. Los dioses saben que soy un hombre duro, pero Marsh debería dar a sus hombres algo de tiempo libre cuando lucen como este muchacho. Él necesita un poco de comida extra y una cama”_ Pensó.

Cuando Noye se dio la vuelta de nuevo, Pyp yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

*


	2. Day 4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> “I won’t lie to you. If Pyp does not get treatment, he will die.”  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Fever was higher now

Grenn had been waiting next to the door, and when he heard the sound of steps and squeaky hinges, he ran to the old man who appeared in front of him. His expression said everything. The Aurochs already knew it. Somehow, he was sure, and yet...

**“Maester Aemon, is he going to be fine?”**

**“Pypar is weaker today, and this illness has damaged him too much. Young Grenn, we do all the possible, but you must be prepared to affront everything… His loss is quite possible now.”** The old man said. A deep sorrow was evident in his voice.

 **“No… I won’t lose him. Pyp must survive!”** Grenn denied desperately; Maester Aemon just stared at him with those almost blind eyes, full of wisdom. He was clearly trying to comfort him, but all that could do was telling him the truth and now, he sighed in silence.

 **“Can I… enter to his cell?”** Grenn inquired finally.

 **“He wants to see you. Just remember; he needs to rest and be still.”** The Maester put a hand on Grenn’s forearm and pressed gently. **“Continue using fresh compresses to control his fever. I will send a brother with herbal infusion to dilate his throat, and I’ll also prepare something for relieving his pain”**

When Grenn entered to the room, his heart clenched inside his chest.

 **“No”** His voice just said, opaque and flat. This could not be happening; four days ago, this was just a cold; What else, but something passenger, a bunch of sneezes and a light fever after a sleet? **“I’m fine, Grenn, you worry too much”** Pyp had said then, grinning when his lover put his hand on that delicate forehead.

Three days ago, Pyp still took his meal and joked with some brothers in the main hall, despite fever and cough had not receded; that night, he could not sleep, and Grenn felt him shivering under the blankets until the sun rose. **“Grenn… Hold me tighter… please”** were the last words he had heard from Pyp that night. When temperatures were particularly low, his beloved’s body used to get cold easily, but then, he was hot as an ember. That morning, the Aurochs had left Castle Black, and went patrolling Oakenshield Castle with Halder for one night. Before he left, he had kissed Pyp’s lips softly. He was sleeping so peacefully after the fever that Grenn just couldn’t wake him up. _“Maybe he’s right. He just needs some sleep”_ Grenn had thought. Yesterday, right before breakfast, Pyp collapsed in the armory, and by now, when the ranger returned to the fortress, all of this seemed a nightmare. His little one looked almost unrecognizable; he was pale and sick now, pneumonia hit him hard and it was almost impossible for him to breathe.

Satin had told him everything. By now, Grenn knew that Pyp had been taken to the healing room by Donal Noye. That man had lifted Pyp’s inert body with his only one arm, and called maester Aemon. His voice could be heard until the main hall. From that moment until this morning, his sweet Pyp only got worse and worse. Of course, talking was now beyond his possibilities, but his eyes said all. _“How could I be so stupid?! I should have taken better care of Pyp! He’s always the first to get sick when snow falls and I didn’t pay attention this time”._ Grenn thought when Pyp opened his eyes and he saw Grenn from his bed. The Aurochs came closer, and Pyp’s sunken eyes seemed a bit wider. Weakly, he reached an emaciated hand and his lover automatically took it, caressing the thin fingers. **“Gods, Pyp! Why?”**

Pyp just extended the other hand and put it softly on Grenn’s cheek. This was wrong. This whole thing was _so, very wrong_! He could feel it in his bones; Pypar was saying him goodbye. He should not just stay there and wait until this disease took his beloved Pyp from him. Grenn was no healer, and, certainly in south, where he used to live, there were no similar illnesses, but something was certain: Pyp was in a great risk and he needed to act now... But _how!?_ Impotence and fear took control of his heart; Gods! What else should he do? Maester Aemon did all that he could, but, possibly, that would not be enough. He wished he would not be such slow-minded, useless man.

Grenn did not realize he was crying until he felt the tender fingers of Pyp, wiping his tears off of his cheeks. He looked at him with those expressive black eyes. _“No, now I need to be strong and help him in all I can”_ Grenn thought, while he kissed Pyp’s hands. “ **It is ok. My love, I’m sorry. I’m with you”**.

Then he knew he could not do more.

Long minutes passed until Grenn noted a presence at the door. It was Jon, whose grim appearance did not announce good news.

 **“Pyp, may I take Grenn away from you for a while?”** said from the threshold.

A weak nod was all that Jon obtained from the mummer.

**“Grenn, we need to talk.”**

**“What happens, Jon?”** _Lord Snow_ thought he had never seen his friend so anxious and sad.

 **“When I lived in Winterfell, some of my people got sick and they showed the same symptoms as Pyp.”** He tried to choose the words carefully **“This is _very_ serious.”**

 **“Jon, you don’t have to tell me. You’ve seen him laying there. Pyp can barely breathe, and he is getting worse every minute!”** He could not avoid it. His voice, usually deep and rough, sounded light and trembling as a dry leaf for a moment.

**“I know it, and I won’t lie to you. If Pyp does not get treatment, he will be dead in two or three days as much”**

In that instant, Grenn felt how the world swirled around him. He did not know that a notice could cause him such a strong nausea. Automatically, his hand reached for a wall, as he tried not to fall.

 **“One of my half-brothers, Rickon got sick when he was a baby, and our Maester gave him a special medicine, made with some blue fungus which grows on the rocks. He called them “blue cotton”. They were very effective; however…”** Jon chose his words as carefully as he could **“… My half-brother was not that weak. Pyp looks much worse than Rickon now. I hope we can do something yet.”**

 **“Where do I get the mushrooms?”** Grenn asked without further preamble. His eyes pointed to Pyp’s cell.

**“I’ve seen them growing halfway to Winterfell, three miles east to the road. Possibly we could get some of them, south of the Wall.”**

**“Then I’ll go there.”** The Aurochs decided and started to walk to the corridor.

 **“Wait! Remember that you haven’t seen them before.”** Jon said, standing in front of Grenn’s huge frame and stopping him for an instant **“Probably, you won’t be able to recognize the species. If you pick a different one, Pyp could even get poisoned… But most important, Grenn: He needs you here.”**

 **“Jon, I can’t just wait for him to…”** a knot formed in Grenn’s throat **“to die. I need to do something!”**

 **“Tell me, Grenn. What will you do if he perishes and you are not here by his side? You think that Pyp will feel better here, dying without you? Do you think you could manage it?** Jon face was deadly serious. He remembered Lady Stark, seated by Bran’s side, consumed by fear and loneliness, waiting for some change in his son’s health, not too many moons ago. **“I’ve seen persons suffering this, and if things go to the bad, Pyp will need all your attentions. No one else can do this, Grenn…”** Jon made an ominous pause **“Also, I don’t want to think about this, but… If he dies, he must not be alone when it happens. If he leaves us, you must be here and take care of his last rites. You’re the closest to a family for Pyp in Castle Black”**

 **“Then, I must just sit there and hold his hand while he suffocates to death. Is that what you mean, Jon?”** Grenn finally exploded. **“You don’t understand it, Jon! You know nothing! I need to go and…”**

 **“I will go.”** Jon’s voice cut the air, over the sound of the snowstorm outside and, for a moment, all that could be heard in the corridor was Grenn’s irregular breathe. Then Jon continued. **“I’ve already asked for permission to Lord Commander, but the journey is long and I am not allowed to go south unless someone…”**

**“Unless someone responds for your life with his. If you don’t return in three days, that person will pay for your life with his own head… I know the rules, Jon.”**

**“Yes”** there was no choice this time, but the decision was hard, even for someone as loyal as the Aurochs. Jon would not blame him if…

**“Where are you going, Grenn?”**

**“To present my head to The Old Bear.”**

 

*****

 

 

 

**II. Día 4. ¿Por qué?**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**"No voy a mentirte. Si Pyp no recibe tratamiento, morirá ".**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

La fiebre era más alta ahora.

Grenn había estado esperando junto a la puerta, y cuando oyó el sonido de pasos y bisagras chirriantes, corrió hacia el anciano que apareció frente a él. Su expresión lo decía todo. El Uro ya lo sabía. De alguna manera, estaba seguro, y sin embargo...

**“Maestre Aemon, ¿Va a estar bien?”**

**“Pypar está más débil hoy, y esta enfermedad le ha dañado demasiado. Joven Grenn, hacemos todo lo posible, pero hay que estar preparado para afrontar todo... Su pérdida es muy posible ahora”** dijo el anciano. Un profundo dolor era evidente en su voz.

 **“¡No...! ¡No voy a perderlo! Pyp debe sobrevivir”** Grenn negó desesperado; El maestre Aemon lo miró con aquellos ojos casi ciegos, llenos de sabiduría. Claramente, estaba tratando de consolarlo, pero todo lo que podía hacer ahora era decirle la verdad y simplemente suspiró en silencio.

 **“¿Puedo... entrar a su celda?”** Grenn preguntó finalmente.

 **“Él quiere verte. Solo recuerda; necesita descansar y estar tranquilo”.** El maestre puso una mano en el antebrazo de Grenn y lo presionó suavemente. **“Continúa usando compresas frescas para controlar la fiebre. Voy a enviar a un hermano con una infusión de hierbas para dilatar su garganta, y también voy a preparar algo para aliviar su dolor”**

Cuando Grenn entró a la habitación, su corazón se encogió dentro de su pecho.

 **“No”** fue todo lo que dijo su voz, opaca y plana. Esto no podía estar sucediendo; hace cuatro días, esto era sólo un resfriado; ¿Qué otra cosa, sino algo pasajero, un montón de estornudos y una ligera fiebre después de un aguanieve? **“Estoy bien, Grenn, te preocupas demasiado”** Pyp le había dicho entonces, sonriendo cuando su amante puso una mano sobre su delicada frente.

Hace tres días, Pyp todavía tomó su comida y bromeó con algunos hermanos en la sala principal, a pesar de que la fiebre y la tos no habían cedido; esa noche, no pudo dormir, y Grenn lo sintió temblar bajo las mantas hasta que salió el sol. **“Grenn... Abrázame fuerte... Por favor”** fueron las últimas palabras que había oído de Pyp aquella noche. Cuando las temperaturas eran particularmente bajas, el cuerpo de su amado solía enfriarse fácilmente, pero entonces, él estaba ardiendo como una brasa. La mañana siguiente, el Uro debía dejar Castillo Negro, para patrullar Castillo Escudo de Roble con Halder por una noche. Antes de irse, había besado con suavidad los labios de Pyp. Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente después de la fiebre que Grenn no se atrevió a despertarlo. _“Tal vez él tiene razón. Sólo necesita un poco de sueño”_ Grenn había pensado, sin embargo, ayer, justo antes del desayuno, Pyp se había derrumbado en la armería, y ahora, cuando el explorador regresó a la fortaleza, todo esto parecía una pesadilla. Su pequeño lucía casi irreconocible; estaba pálido y enfermo ahora. La neumonía lo había golpeado duro y le era casi imposible respirar.

Seda le había dicho todo. Ahora, Grenn sabía que Pyp había sido llevado a la sala de curación por Donal Noye. Ese hombre había levantado el cuerpo inerte de Pyp con su único brazo, y llamó al maestre Aemon. Su voz pudo escucharse hasta el salón principal. A partir de aquel momento y hasta esta mañana, su dulce Pyp empeoraba a cada instante. Por supuesto, hablar ahora estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. _“¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Debí haber cuidado mejor de Pyp! Él es siempre el primero en enfermarse cuando la nieve cae y no le presté atención esta vez”_. Grenn pensó cuando Pyp abrió los ojos y observó a Grenn desde su cama. El Uro se acercó, y los ojos hundidos de Pyp parecieron un poco más amplios. Débilmente, estiró una mano demacrada y su amante la tomó automáticamente, acariciando sus dedos delgados. **“¡Dioses, Pyp! ¿Por qué?”**

Pyp extendió la otra mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Grenn. Esto estaba mal. ¡Todo esto estaba, muy, muy mal! Podía sentirlo en sus huesos; Pypar le estaba diciendo adiós. Él no sólo debería quedarse allí y esperar a que esta enfermedad le arrebatara a su amado Pyp. Grenn no era ningún sanador y, sin duda, en el sur, donde solía vivir, no había enfermedades similares, pero de algo estaba seguro: Pyp estaba en un gran riesgo y él tenía que actuar ahora... _¿¡Pero cómo!?_ La impotencia y el miedo se apoderaron de su corazón ¡Dioses! ¿Qué más podía hacer? El maestre Aemon hacía todo lo que podía, pero, posiblemente, eso no sería suficiente. Grenn deseó no ser sólo un inútil de mente lenta.

Grenn no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió los dedos tiernos de Pyp, limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas. Él lo miró con aquellos expresivos ojos negros. _“No. Ahora tengo que ser fuerte y ayudarle en todo lo que pueda”_ pensó Grenn, mientras besaba las manos de Pyp. **“Está bien, mi amor, lo siento. Estoy contigo”.**

Entonces supo que no podría hacer más.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que Grenn notó una presencia en la puerta. Se trataba de  Jon, cuyo aspecto sombrío no anunciaba buenas noticias.

 **“Pyp, ¿puedo apartar a Grenn de ti por un momento?”** dijo desde el umbral.

Un gesto débil de asentimiento fue todo lo que Jon obtuvo del mimo.

**“Grenn, tenemos que hablar.”**

**“¿Qué pasa, Jon?”** _Lord Nieve_ pensó que nunca había visto a su amigo tan ansioso y triste.

 **“Cuando vivía en Invernalia, algunas de las personas de mi pueblo enfermaron y tenían los mismos síntomas que Pyp.”** Trató de elegir las palabras cuidadosamente **“Esto es _muy_ grave.”**

 **“Jon, no tienes que decirme. Ya lo has visto yaciendo ahí. ¡Pyp apenas puede respirar, y está empeorando a cada minuto!”** Grenn no pudo evitarlo. Su voz, por lo general profunda y áspera, sonó ligera y temblorosa como una hoja seca por un momento.

**“Lo sé, y no voy a mentirte. Si Pyp no recibe tratamiento, estará muerto en dos o tres días cuando mucho”**

En ese instante, Grenn sintió cómo el mundo se arremolinaba a su alrededor. No sabía que una noticia podía causarle una náusea tan intensa. Automáticamente, su mano se extendió hacia la pared, mientras trataba de no caer.

 **“Uno de mis medios hermanos, Rickon enfermó cuando era un bebé, y nuestro maestre le dio una medicina especial, hecha con un hongo azul que crece en las rocas. Él lo llamaba “algodón azul”. Era muy eficaz, sin embargo...”** Jon escogió sus palabras con tanto tacto como le fue posible **“Mi medio hermano no estaba tan débil. Pyp se ve mucho peor que Rickon ahora. Espero que podamos hacer algo todavía.”**

 **“¿Dónde puedo conseguir los hongos?”** Grenn preguntó sin más preámbulos. Sus ojos apuntaron hacia la celda de Pyp.

**“Los he visto creciendo a medio camino hacia Invernalia, a tres millas al este del sendero. Posiblemente podríamos conseguir algunos de ellos, al sur del Muro”.**

**“Entonces voy a ir allí.”** El Uro decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

 **“¡Espera! Recuerda que tú no los has visto antes”** dijo Jon, de pie delante del gran cuerpo de Grenn, mientras lo detenía por un instante. **“Probablemente, no serás capaz de reconocer la especie. Si escoges uno diferente, Pyp incluso podría envenenarse... Pero lo más importante, Grenn: Él te necesita aquí”.**

 **“Jon, no puedo simplemente esperar a que...”** un nudo se formó en la garganta de Grenn **“A que muera. Tengo que hacer algo!”**

 **“Dime, Grenn. ¿Qué vas a hacer si él muere y tú no estás aquí a su lado? ¿Tú crees que Pyp se sentirá mejor aquí, muriendo sin ti? ¿Crees que podrías manejarlo?** El rostro de Jon estaba mortalmente serio. Recordó a Lady Stark, sentada al lado de Bran, consumida por el miedo y la soledad, esperando algún cambio en la salud de su hijo, no hace muchas lunas. **“He visto a personas sufrir de esto, y si las cosas salen mal, Pyp necesitará todas tus atenciones. Nadie más puede hacer esto, Grenn...”** Jon hizo una ominosa pausa **“Además, no quisiera pensar en esto, pero... Si él muere, no debería estar solo cuando suceda. Si él nos abandona, deberás estar aquí y hacerte cargo de sus últimos ritos. Tú eres lo más cercano a una familia para Pyp en el Castillo Negro”**

 **“Entonces, sólo debo sentarme y sostener su mano mientras él se asfixia hasta la muerte. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir, Jon?”** Grenn finalmente explotó. **“¡Tú no lo entiendes, Jon! ¡No sabes nada! Tengo que ir y...”**

 **“Yo iré.”** La voz de Jon cortó el aire, por encima del sonido de la tormenta de nieve afuera y, por un momento, lo único que se pudo escuchar en el corredor fue la respiración irregular de Grenn. Luego Jon continuó. **“Yo ya he pedido permiso a Lord Comandante, pero el viaje es largo y no se me permite ir al sur a menos que alguien...”**

**“A menos que alguien responda por tu vida con la de él. Si tú no vuelves en tres días, esa persona va a pagar por tu ausencia con su propia cabeza... Conozco las reglas, Jon”.**

**“Sí”** No había otra opción en este caso, pero la decisión era difícil, incluso para alguien tan leal como el Uro. Jon no lo culparía si...

**“¿A dónde vas, Grenn?”**

**“A presentar mi cabeza ante el Viejo Oso.”**

*****


	3. Day 4. The one you love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> “He could still recall the warmth of Pyp on his lips”
> 
> \--------------------------------------------

 

 

 **“Grenn! Please, stop.”** Just before they reached the Tower of Lord Mormont, Jon dared to speak. **“If you do this, there will be no going back. You should know that I will do my best, and I would never betray you, but… if something goes wrong and I can’t return on time, you will die. Also, if I don’t get the mushrooms, Pyp won’t get the medicine. You must think carefully; are you sure you want to take this risk?”**

 **“Jon… I have no choice.”** Grenn stopped in front of Lord Commander’s door with a painful smile in his lips. Nevertheless, he was as sad as he was determined. **“If I lose him, I will be dead anyway. You know it. What matters the most to me is under a great risk. Would not you do the same for the one you love?**

Jon looked at Grenn. This man, who was mocked by everyone for being stupid, was standing in front of him, resting all his chances and his life, on his shoulders for the one he loved… _“The one you love”_. Nothing made more sense than that. These words echoed very deep in Jon’s mind. Suddenly, he felt a strange happiness for Grenn and Pyp… Who were totally opposites, who found each other against odds, and even in those horrible circumstances, even there, in the end of the world, among calamity and death, who felt an authentic love. Maybe he could feel something similar one day.

Lord Commander was already waiting for them. He stood in front of a window, watching the reconstruction of the burned tower. **“Come in, Grenn”** , he indicated with a grim expression. **“I know why you are here. Snow explained me everything. I trust him, and we have no interest in loosing men, but rules are still rules. Are you sure you want to do this?”**

**“No…**

**I don´t want Jon to go and risk his life. I wish I wouldn’t put in danger mine, and I’m very sorry. I don’t want it… but I will. Pyp is not only my best friend and my black brother. I love him and I won’t let him die”**

Lord Commander acknowledged the loyalty of his men, above everything. Grenn and Pyp were more than black brothers, he knew it, but… Who the fuck cared?  Surely, they were not the first, and would not be the last men who loved each other in the Watch. They were good men and Pyp deserved a chance to live. If the Aurochs was willing to bet his head for his sworn brother, he would not avoid it.

 **“No one leaves Castle Black unless the whole council agrees.”** That was one of the most ancient rules of the Night’s Watch, and even Lord Commander could not change the rules. Now, time was running out. Gathering the whole council would require a week, since Ser Alliser was at Eastwatch with Bowen Marsh… Anyway, Lord Mormont still had an option.

 **“Fine. So be it. I’ll take your word as a guaranty for Snow’s returning, Grenn. Now your life is in his hands”** Lord Mormont continued **“You will leave immediately, Snow. You’ll have three days, counting from the moment you leave Castle Black.”**

 **“Three, three, three!!”** Squeaked Mormont’sraven, standing on his owner’s shoulder.

 **Ask Dywen to prepare you a horse, and pack all the things you need. I cannot send more men with you,  but you could use this”** The Old Bear reached a hand and gave Jon a scroll, sealed and packed in a metal cartridge. **“This is a safe conduct signed by me. I cannot avoid the rules, but I can send my personal steward to a personal mission.”**

For an instant, Jon felt blessed for being a steward. The assignment that caused him so much anger and disappointment was now an infinite advantage. **“Thank you, Lord Commander. I’ll do my best for Pypar and Grenn”**

 **“I hope so, Snow. Your friends are good men, and they need you now.”** Finished the Old Bear.

Jon and Grenn walked down in silence until the corridor. Three days were barely enough to reach the exact place of the forest and return, even if he avoided sleeping and eating. Well; Jon would certainly proof himself this time. When they arrived to the stairs, there was someone already waiting for them. It was Dywen, who looked at them, knowingly **“Did the Old Bear accept your treat?”**

 **“How did you know it?”** Grenn asked.

**“I know all that happens here. And, besides, as I always tell you, you’re still green, boys…  Jon, a horse is ready for you in the second stable. The saddle has food, water and camping stuff for a week.”**

**“Thank you, Dywen, but I will only…”**

**“I know. Three days, and no more. However, trust me. Better a bit more than a bit less.”** The experienced ranger said, clashing his wooden teeth. **“Oh, one more thing, Snow. Please help Pypar. I really like that boy. Also, Grenn is always talking about ´ _his sweet Pyp´_ , and our expeditions would not be the same without his unending source of happiness. **Added, palming friendly Grenn’s arm.Jon could see Grenn’s face turning almost as red as his beard. Well. At least, Dywen made him forgot his concern for an instant. **“I will search for medicinal herbs in the Haunted Forest. Maybe they’re not as effective as the legendary blue cotton, but they will help to control the fever”**

Dywen left them, after wishing Jon good luck and asking Grenn to take good care of Pyp as he was north of the Wall. However, on his way to the stables, they made a pause in front of the corridor which guided to the cells. Jon talked to Grenn.

**“Grenn… May I see him once again?”**

**“Yes, please, Jon... You’re his brother.”** the Aurochs answered, naturally.

Jon entered to Pyp’s cell and saw him laying there, unconscious now. Satin was checking his breathe and adjusted a fresh compress on Pyp’s forehead. Gods! He looked so skinny and pale. Jon couldn’t believe his first friend in Castle Black was dying. Pyp had been the only one to forget Jon’s mockery and became a friend of the bastard of Winterfell; the lordling who despised everyone, and who was secretly despised by everyone else. His smile and his witty words convinced the other recruits. He had no doubt. Jon still remembered that day, many moons ago, when he found Pyp and the others, talking about him. He hid himself behind a wall, and listened everything.

 **“Come on, Halder. He is not guilty of being a bastard. You would not be happy if someone treated you different for being so tall. Do you?, and more than that, Jon is a good guy. I could bet my pretty little ears. I will give him a chance to be my friend, and you should know that not everybody has the chance to be a friend of this amazing and talented boy. How about you, Toad… ehm, I mean, Todder?”** Pyp had said, cheerfully. **“We are not rich lordlings… We are much better than that, and now we’ll be all the same. Why can’t we be nice and give Jon a try?”**

 **I’ve given him a chance! I tried to be nice in the practice yard, and Lord Snow hit me and insulted me as much as he could”** Grenn had said.

 **“He insulted me too. But everybody deserves a second chance… That’s why we are here”** Pyp had said that day. Sometimes, his unmistakable smile was more powerful than a hundred eloquent speeches.

Now, after a long friendship, Jon felt like a different man, in part, thanks to Pyp and the rest of his friends. He just owed this to this young man. He got closer and reclined his body, until his lips brushed Pyp’s ears. Then he whispered **“I promise you, I’ll come back, Pyp. I promise I’ll do anything in my hand for you to have a second chance. Until then, fight brother. Fight for you and for all those who love you! That’s why you are here”**

Without further words, Jon kissed Pyp’s cheek before he left. He had never felt him like this before… It was just an instant, and probably, he would never do the same again. _“He is so soft and warm…”_ He thought in awe when his lips touched Pyp’s skin. For an instant, he could understand Grenn’s desperation in its full extent. For a second, he wanted more than anything to watch Pyp’s lovely smile again... And then, he stood up and left the room.

Moments after, Jon’s horse ran at maximum speed through the forests, guided by Ghost. The snowstorm was terrible; the wind howled and the snow fell, thin and freezing like a knife, on Jon’s face, but he could still recall the warmth of Pyp on his lips.

*

III. Día 4. La persona que amas.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------

“Todavía podía recordar la calidez de Pyp en los labios”

\-------------------------------------------------- ----------------

 **“¡Grenn! Por favor, detente.”** Justo antes de llegar a la Torre de Lord Mormont, Jon se atrevió a hablar. **“Si haces esto, no habrá vuelta atrás. Debes saber que voy a hacer todo lo posible, y que nunca te traicionaría, pero... si algo sale mal y no puedo volver a tiempo, vas a morir. Además, si no obtengo los hongos, Pyp no conseguirá el medicamento. Debes pensarlo cuidadosamente ¿Estás seguro de que deseas tomar este riesgo?”**

 **“Jon... No tengo otra opción.”** Grenn se detuvo frente a la puerta del Lord Comandante con una sonrisa llena de dolor en los labios. Sin embargo, estaba tan triste como decidido. **“Si lo pierdo, voy a estar muerto de todos modos. Tú lo sabes. Lo que más me importa está bajo un gran riesgo. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por la persona que amas?”**

Jon miró a Grenn. Este hombre, que era visto por todos como un estúpido, estaba de pie frente a él, apoyando sobre sus hombros todas sus posibilidades, su vida, y la de quien él amaba... _“La persona que amas”_. Nada podría tener más sentido. Estas palabras hicieron eco muy profundo en la mente de Jon, que, de repente, sintió una extraña felicidad por Grenn y Pyp, quienes eran totalmente opuestos, quienes se habían encontrado contra viento y marea, e incluso en esas circunstancias horribles; incluso allí, en el fin del mundo, entre la calamidad y la muerte, quienes sentían un amor auténtico. Tal vez algún día, él podría sentir algo similar.

Lord Comandante ya los esperaba. Estaba de pie delante de una ventana, observando la reconstrucción de la torre quemada. **“Entra, Grenn”** , indicó con una expresión sombría. **“Sé por qué estás aquí. Nieve me explicó todo. Puedo confiar en él, y no tenemos ningún interés en perder hombres, pero las reglas siguen siendo las reglas. ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?”**

**“No... No quiero que Jon vaya y arriesgue su vida. Ojalá no pusiera la mía en peligro tampoco. Lo siento mucho. No quiero... Pero lo haré. Pyp no sólo es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano negro. Lo amo y no voy a dejarlo morir”**

Lord Comandante reconocía la lealtad de sus hombres, por encima de todo. Grenn y Pyp eran más que hermanos negros, él lo sabía, pero... ¿A quién le importaba una mierda lo demás? Seguramente, ellos no fueron los primeros, y no serían los últimos hombres que se amaban en la guardia. Eran hombres buenos y Pyp merecía la oportunidad de vivir. Si el Uro estaba dispuesto a apostar su cabeza por su hermano juramentado, él no lo impediría.

 _“Nadie se va de Castle Black a menos que todo el consejo esté de acuerdo”_ Esa era una de las más antiguas reglas de la Guardia de la Noche, y ni siquiera el Lord Comandante podía cambiar las reglas. Ahora, el tiempo se estaba acabando. Reunir al consejo requeriría una semana, ya que Ser Alliser estaba en Guardiaoriente con Bowen Marsh... De cualquier modo, Lord Mormont tenía una opción.

 **“Bien. Que así sea. Voy a tomar tu palabra como garantía para el regreso de Snow, Grenn. Ahora su vida está en tus manos”** Lord Mormont continuó **“Saldrás de inmediato, Nieve. Tienes tres días, a contar desde el momento en que salgas de Castle Black”.**

 **“¡¡Tres, tres, tres!!”** El cuervo de Mormont graznó, de pie sobre el hombro de su dueño.

 **“Pide a Dywen que prepare un caballo y todas las cosas que necesitarás. No puedo enviar más hombres contigo, pero esto podría serte útil”** El Viejo Oso tendió una mano y le dio a Jon un pergamino, sellado y empaquetado en un cartucho metálico. **“Este es un salvoconducto firmado por mí. No puedo evitar las reglas, pero puedo enviar mi mayordomo personal a una misión personal”.**

Por un instante, Jon se sintió bendecido por ser un mayordomo. La asignación que le causó tanta ira y decepción era ahora una ventaja infinita. **“Gracias, Lord Comandante. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para Pypar y Grenn”**

 **“Espero que sí, Nieve. Tus amigos son buenos hombres, y ellos te necesitan ahora.”** Concluyó el Viejo Oso.

Jon y Grenn caminaron en silencio hasta el pasillo. Tres días eran apenas lo suficiente para llegar al lugar exacto del bosque y volver, aun evitando dormir y comer. Bueno; sin duda Jon se probaría a sí mismo en esta ocasión. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, había alguien ya esperándolos. Era Dywen, que los miró, como si supiera algo **“¿El Viejo Oso aceptó su trato?”**

 **“¿Cómo lo sabes?”** , Preguntó Grenn.

**“Sé todo lo que sucede aquí. Y, además, como siempre digo, todavía están verdes, muchachos... Jon, un caballo está listo para ti en el segundo establo. La silla tiene comida, agua y material para acampar durante una semana”.**

**“Gracias, Dywen, pero sólo voy a...”**

**“Lo sé. Tres días, y no más. Sin embargo, confía en mí. Mejor un poco más que un poco menos”** , dijo el experimentado guardabosques, chocando sus dientes de madera. **“¡Ah, una cosa más, Nieve! Por favor, ayuda a Pypar. Me agrada mucho ese chico. Además, Grenn siempre está hablando de _'Su dulce Pyp'_ , y nuestras expediciones no serían lo misma sin su inagotable fuente de felicidad”** Añadió, colocando amistosamente una mano sobre el brazo de Grenn. Jon pudo ver la cara de Grenn volverse casi tan roja como su barba. Bueno. Por lo menos, Dywen le había hecho olvidar su preocupación por un instante. **“Voy a buscar hierbas medicinales en el bosque encantado. Tal vez no son tan eficaces como el legendario _Algodón Azul_ , pero ayudarán a controlar la fiebre”**

Dywen los dejó, después de que desearle a Jon buena suerte y pedirle a Grenn que cuidara bien de Pyp mientas él estaba al norte del Muro. Sin embargo, en su camino a los establos, hicieron una pausa frente al pasillo que guiaba a las celdas. Jon habló a Grenn.

**“Grenn... ¿Puedo verlo una vez más?”**

**“Sí, por favor, Jon... Eres su hermano.”** El Uro respondió, naturalmente.

Jon entró a la celda de Pyp y lo vio acostado allí, inconsciente ahora. Seda estaba revisando su respiración y ajustó una compresa fresca en la frente de Pyp. ¡Dioses! Se veía tan flaco y pálido. Jon no podía creer que su primer amigo en el Castillo Negro se estaba muriendo. Pyp había sido el único que olvidó las burla de Jon y se convirtió en un amigo del bastardo de Invernalia; del señorito que despreciaba a todos, y que era secretamente despreciado por todos. Su sonrisa y sus palabras ingeniosas convencieron a los otros reclutas. No tenía ninguna duda. Jon todavía recordaba aquel día, hace muchas lunas, cuando se enteró de que Pyp y los otros, hablaban de él. Él se había escondido detrás de una pared, y escuchó todo.

 **“Vamos, Halder. Él no es culpable de ser un bastardo. Tú no serías feliz si alguien te tratara diferente por ser tan alto. ¿O sí?, y más que eso, Jon es un buen tipo. Yo podría apostar mis orejitas. Le daré la oportunidad de ser mi amigo, y deberían saber que no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de ser un amigo de este chico increíble y talentoso. ¿Qué hay de ti, Toad... ehm, quiero decir, Todder?”** Pyp había dicho alegremente. **“No somos señoritos ricos... somos mucho mejores que eso, y ahora vamos a ser todos iguales. Por qué no podemos ser agradables y darle una oportunidad a Jon?”**

 **“¡Yo le di una oportunidad! Traté de ser amable en el patio de prácticas, y _Lord Nieve_ me golpeó y me insultó todo lo que pudo” ** Grenn había dicho.

 **“Él me insultó también. Pero todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad... Es por eso que estamos aquí”** Pyp había dicho ese día. A veces, su inconfundible sonrisa era más poderosa que cien elocuentes discursos.

Ahora, después de una larga amistad, Jon se sentía como un hombre diferente, en parte, gracias a Pyp y el resto de sus amigos. Él le debía esto a este joven. Se acercó y reclinó a su cuerpo, hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Pyp. Entonces susurró **“Te lo prometo, voy a volver, Pyp. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que tengas una segunda oportunidad. Hasta entonces, lucha hermano. ¡Lucha por ti y por todos los que te aman! Es por eso que estás aquí”**

Sin más palabras, Jon besó la mejilla de Pyp antes de irse. Nunca lo había sentido así antes... Fue tan sólo un instante, y, probablemente, nunca haría lo mismo otra vez. _“¡Es tan suave y cálido...!”_ Pensó con asombro cuando sus labios tocaron la piel de Pyp. Por un instante, Jon pudo entender la desesperación de Grenn en toda su extensión. Por un segundo, él deseó más que nada volver a ver la encantadora sonrisa de Pyp de nuevo... Y entonces, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Momentos después, el caballo de Jon corría a toda velocidad a través de los bosques, guiado por Fantasma. La tormenta de nieve era terrible; el viento aullaba y la nieve caía, fina y helada como un cuchillo sobre el rostro de Jon, pero él aún podía recordar la calidez de Pyp en sus labios.

*


	4. Day 6. A single squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------
> 
> “Come and get it.”
> 
> \-------------------------------

Jon’s horse ran through the forests; this time, his rider had a heavy burden and many doubts. Nonetheless, he tried to focus his mind in a single purpose. _The blue cotton_. Those rare medicinal mushrooms for Pyp, which he must find at any cost.

 **“Please, Jon.”** , was all that Grenn had said before he left. The Aurochs did not ask for his own life. He knew very well that Jon only had three days, but likely, Pyp did not have that much, and that was his main concern. Jon gave him a simple nod, spurred his horse, and started a frantic ride to south among a cloud of snow and dust, followed closely by Ghost.

Jon always wanted to know southern people. Pyp was a mummer. He even had born on the road, but the mummers took him with them all around Westeros, so he became an authentic nomad, who knew every single song, legend, accent and story from every village in the realm. Anyway, Jon always thought that his little friend must be a southern. People from North was grim and stoic, but Pypar was nothing like that. He was always laughing and joking around. Even his bravery was different to any other. As Jon spurred his horse, his mind went to the very first time he laughed with Pyp. That evening in the training yard, just two days after he came to Castle Black. Benjen Stark was sword fighting with him, and Jon wanted to show his uncle how good he would become.

 **“Let’s practice more, please! I will be a great swordsman, Uncle Benjen. You will see”** Jon had said breathless, trying to sound stronger than he really was. The first ranger was not tired at all. He just smiled and left his sword on a bench, lifting Jon’s forearm until he reached the right angle. **“You still have a lot to learn, your guard is not truly good, your arms are still not strong enough for long fights, and your shield should stay higher… But more than anything, you will never be a great swordsman if you underrate your opponent, Jon”** was the answer. Probably Benjen had observed how Jon treated the other boys. Jon looked at Benjen in the eyes and exclaimed. **“Underrate them? Come on! How will I become a great fighter when all the other recruits are so weak and most of them are also stupid? There is even a big bearded boy who does not know his own birthdate, and he can’t spell his own name. None of them could even hit my face. Obviously, not even the strongest of them could trespass my guard with swords in their hands. I bet anything”**. Before Benjen could even finish rolling his eyes, Jon was lying on the ground, with his mouth and his nose full of snow. A tinkling laugh sounded from above the canopy. The first ranger had seen him from the beginning of his chat with Jon, but he had not paid attention to the little boy who looked at them, seated on a branch of the huge apple tree which grew in the middle of the yard. Pyp had already a second snowball ready to be shoot, and crash against the lordling as soon as he would say another stupid word. **“Thank you very much, Pyp!!”** Benjen exclaimed.

 **“… You were saying, Jon?”** His uncle noted cheerfully, as he took his sword and adjusted his cape on his shoulders. **“I can see how unbreakable your guard is… By the way, you have bet _anything_. So, now that’s exactly what you owe him. Anything Pypar wants. See you later in the main hall, boys”.** Benjen said, and walked to the castle, still laughing. Jon was about to say how unfair it was. Pyp had attacked him by surprise, and Jon was not fighting against him. Even when he lived in Winterfell, his snowballs had always been horrible. However, he could understand how stupid he would sound saying such things, so, he just stood up and asked to the boy.

**“What do you want?”**

**“He is NOT stupid.”** The boy said, with his voice full of bravery

 **“Who?”** Jon yelled confused, now in front of the tree.

**“His name is Grenn, and he is _NOT_ stupid”**

**“Well.  Grenn is not stupid, and I’m sorry. Your name is Pyp, right? Why do you care for him?”**

**“Because he is my friend… And that’s much more than you will get if you are acting like a royal jerk, My _Lord Snow_.” ** The little boy added with a mocking head tilt

**“I’m not here for making friends, and you shouldn’t either.”**

**“Well, then…”** The second snowball landed on Jon’s nose and he wished he could reach that height, and give that little sassy boy what he deserved. _“By the old gods! How did he even get up there?”_ Jon thought, as he gathered snow and threw it as high as he could, but all the snowballs he made crashed against the lower branches, as Pyp’s ones were deadly good shots. Pyp laughed loud and nice, as he said **“I guess you keep it as a secret, but your snow-balls are not enough for me. You should make them more compact”**

 **“My snowballs are good enough for anyone here. I press them quite good!!”** When he understood what he was screaming, his face turned bright red, and he thanked all the gods nobody else was hearing him. A second after, both were laughing hard, like good friends.

 **“Peace”** Jon called, mildly embarrassed.

Pyp unhanged himself from the tree, and landed lightly on the ground. Jon’s mouth opened slowly. He had never seen someone as lithe as that boy, who immediately handed him an apple, smiling. **“You’ve bet _anything_. So, I’ll get what I want... And I want to be your friend, even if you’re not here to make any.” ** In that instant, Jon finally believed he could have new brothers in the Night’s watch.

* 

Today, Pyp was intermittently unconscious. Most of time, he was plunged in feverish episodes. His skin was hot, but his whole body was shivering harder every moment.

Since Jon left the Wall, Grenn stood next to Pyp’s bed, and he did not leave his side at all. Thanks to his friends, his activities outside Castle Black were made by Dywen, Toad and Edd. Every hour, he pressed gently new compresses on Pyp’s forehead, and provided herbal infusion twelve times per day. He regularly cleansed him with a moist cloth, took him to the restroom and feed him with soft porridges, cooked by Satin. Sadly, his love could barely retain food or even water inside his body, and all efforts seemed useless.

Sam entered frequently to the cell, taking with him supplies for Pyp and taking away dishes and used compresses. Almost a day after Jon’s departure, he entered to the room, carrying a tray with bread, venison and a cup of warm spiced wine for Grenn.

 **“If you want to stay strong and take care of him, you need to eat too, Grenn. You have not eaten since yesterday”** Sam said, as softly as he could. However, the words were not unnoticed for Pyp’s sensitive ears. The mummer opened his eyes and looked at his lover, unable to speak. All this time, Pyp had been aware of Grenn’s presence and looked at him with a mixture of concern, tenderness and sorrow. His eyes were now sunken, and big circles were visible around his pale eyelids. He could not move his head anymore, but there was something he needed to say.

 **“What’s wrong, my love?”** asked Grenn, holding Pyp’s hand. All that he obtained was a subtle squeeze, while the mummer turned his gaze to the food.

 **“Is it something about food, Pyp?”** Sam dared to ask. 

A single squeeze in Grenn’s hand was all the answer.

**“Sam! Pyp cannot eat that. Please take it away.”**

Pyp grasped two times Grenn’s hand.

**“I got it, Pyp! One for yes, and two for no. Right, brother?”**

A single grasp was enough to give Grenn hope.

 **“What? Gods!... You are brilliant, Sam!”** A wide grin appeared for an instant in Grenn’s face. **“Are you hungry, Pyp?”** He asked.

Two squeezes.

 **“But you are concerned, and you want Grenn to eat properly every day.”** Sam’s voice sounded rushed, but utterly decided. 

The answer was not only a squeeze, but also a mild smile from those thin lips. _He is in the frontier of death, and cares for me anyway”._ Grenn thought, drawing closer the tray and then, he started eating silently, as he tried to hide his tears.

\---   ---   ---

After a long day and a whole night traveling, Jon started to feel anxious. He was almost in the place he knew mushrooms could be found, but what if they did not grow there anymore? What if Pyp’s illness was too severe to be treated? If he did not reach the Wall before the third day was over, not only Pyp, but also Grenn would die. Jon must accomplish his mission at all cost. He owed it to his friends, those who had saved his own life many times before. They were his sworn brothers and his new family, he thought, as he dismounted and took his horse to a small stream to drink some water.

His poor beast was thirsty and was drinking eagerly the cold water, when suddenly, something perturbed him. Someone was coming. Jon reached his sword and looked at the people who appeared, walking silently from the forest edge, and took place right front of him.

Now, four northern men with long weapons and fierce stance were looking at him in return.

 **“What brings you south of the Wall, young crow?”** one of them said

 **“I’m searching for medicine for a friend. I’m here under safe conduct of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont.”** Jon said, taking out of his pocket the letter, signed and sealed by the Old Bear himself.

 **“That’s good, but we don’t care about your paper. We care about your horse and your belongings, boy. Our horses are dead and yours could be a nice acquisition. If you look for medicine, you also must have money with you.”** Noticed the tallest of them. Judging by their attires, those men were probably former vassals of Roose Bolton. However, the intentions of those thieves were beyond any lord, and it seemed very clear to Jon, who prepared himself for battle.

 **“I can see you have a nice sword too, but, it would look better on me”** the third man said, and then all the men approached Jon, drawing their weapons. _Four against one, not even in my worst trainings!_ Jon thought. However, his voice sounded as brave and cold as his father’s once. 

**“Come and get it.”**

 

*

 

 

Día 6. Un solo apretón.

\-------------------------------

"Vengan y tómenla."

\-------------------------------

El caballo de Jon corría por los bosques; en esta ocasión, su jinete portaba una pesada carga y muchas dudas. Sin embargo, Jon trató de enfocar su mente en un solo propósito. El _algodón azul_. Esos raros hongos medicinales para Pyp, los cuales debía encontrar a cualquier precio.

 **“Por favor, Jon”** fue todo lo que Grenn le dijo antes de partir. El Uro no pidió por su propia vida. Sabía muy bien que Jon tenía solamente tres días, pero probablemente, Pyp no disponía de tanto tiempo, y esta era su principal preocupación. Jon le dedicó un sencillo gesto de asentimiento, espoleó a su caballo, y comenzó un viaje frenético a sur entre una nube de nieve y polvo, seguido de cerca por Fantasma.

Jon siempre había querido conocer gente del sur. Pyp era un mimo e incluso había nacido en el camino, pero los mimos lo llevaron con ellos por todo Poniente, así que se convirtió en un auténtico nómada, que conocía cada canción, cada leyenda, el acento y la historia de todas las aldeas en el reino. De todos modos, Jon siempre pensó que su pequeño amigo debería haber sido un sureño. La gente del Norte era sombría y estoica, pero Pypar no era nada de eso. Él siempre estaba riendo y bromeando. Incluso su valentía era diferente a la de cualquier otro. Mientras Jon espoleaba a su caballo, su mente viajó a la primera vez que había reído con Pyp. Aquella tarde en el patio de entrenamiento, sólo dos días después de que él llegó a Castle Black. Benjen Stark estaba luchando con espada contra él, y Jon quería mostrar a su tío lo bueno que llegaría a ser.

 **“¡Vamos a practicar más, por favor! Voy a ser un gran espadachín, tío Benjen. ¡Ya lo verás!”** Jon había dicho sin aliento, tratando de sonar más fuerte de lo que realmente era. El primer explorador no estaba cansado en absoluto. Él simplemente sonrió y dejó su espada en un banco, levantando el antebrazo de Jon hasta llegar al ángulo correcto. **“Aún tienes mucho que aprender; tu guardia no es verdaderamente buena, tus brazos aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes para las peleas largas, y tu escudo debe permanecer más alto... Pero más que nada, nunca serás un gran espadachín si subestimas a tu oponente, Jon”** , fue la respuesta. Probablemente Benjen había observado la forma en la que Jon trataba a los otros chicos. Jon miró a Benjen a los ojos y exclamó. **“¿Menospreciarlos a ellos? ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo me convertiré en un gran luchador cuando todos los demás reclutas son tan débiles y la mayoría de ellos, además son estúpidos? Hay incluso un chico grande y barbado que no conoce ni su fecha de nacimiento, y no puede ni deletrear su propio nombre. Ninguno de ellos podría siquiera golpear mi cara. Obviamente, ni siquiera el más fuerte podía traspasar mi guardia aún con espadas en las manos. Apuesto cualquier cosa”**. Antes de que Benjen pudiese siquiera acabar de rodar los ojos, Jon yacía tendido en el suelo, con la boca y la nariz repletas de nieve. Una risa tintineante sonó por encima del dosel. El primer explorador lo había visto desde el inicio de su charla con Jon, pero no había prestado mayor importancia al chico que los miraba, sentado en una rama del gran árbol de manzana que crecía a mitad del patio. Pyp ya tenía una segunda bola de nieve lista para ser disparada, y estrellarse contra el señorito, tan pronto como dijera otra palabra estúpida. **“¡¡Muchas gracias, Pyp!!”** Exclamó Benjen.

 **“¿...Decías, Jon?”** Su tío señaló alegremente, mientras tomaba su espada y se ajustaba la capa sobre los hombros. **“Puedo ver cuán irrompible es tu guardia... Por cierto, has apostado _cualquier cosa_. Así que, ahora eso es exactamente lo que le debes. _Cualquier cosa_ que Pypar quiera. Nos vemos más tarde en el salón principal, muchachos”**. Benjen dijo, y se fue al castillo, sin dejar de reír. Jon estaba a punto de decir lo injusto que era. Pyp lo había atacado por sorpresa, y Jon no estaba luchando contra él. Incluso cuando vivía en Invernalia, sus bolas de nieve siempre habían sido horribles. Sin embargo, él podía comprender lo estúpido que sonaría diciendo esas cosas, así que, simplemente se levantó y le preguntó al muchacho.

**“¿Qué quieres?”**

**“Él NO es estúpido.”** El muchacho dijo, con su voz llena de valentía

 **“¿Quién?”** Jon gritó confundido, ahora frente al árbol.

**“Su nombre es Grenn, y él _NO_ es estúpido”**

**“Bueno. Grenn no es estúpido, y lo siento. Tu nombre es Pyp, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te preocupas por él?”**

**“Porque él es mi amigo... Y eso es mucho más de lo que tú obtendrás si sigues actuando como un idiota de la realeza, Mi Lord Nieve.”** El chico añadió con una inclinación burlona de la cabeza.

**“Yo no estoy aquí para hacer amigos, y tú tampoco deberías”**

**“Bueno, entonces...”** La segunda bola de nieve cayó directamente sobre la nariz de Jon. Le gustaría poder llegar a esa altura, y darle a ese jovenzuelo descarado lo que se merecía. _“¡Por los viejos dioses! ¿Cómo había logrado siquiera llegar hasta allí?”_ , Pensó Jon, mientras recogía nieve y la arrojaba tan alto como podía, pero todas las bolas de nieve que hizo se estrellaban contra las ramas más bajas, mientras que las de Pyp eran mortalmente certeras. Pyp reía en voz alta y agradable, mientras decía **“Supongo que lo mantienes como un secreto, pero tus bolas-de-Nieve no son suficiente para mí. Deberías apretarlas más”**

 **“Mis bolas-de-Nieve son bastante buenas para cualquiera aquí. ¡¡Las presiono bastante bien!!”** Cuando Jon comprendió lo que estaba gritando, su cara se puso roja, y agradeció a todos los dioses que nadie más lo estaba oyendo. Un segundo después, ambos se morían de risa, como buenos amigos.

 **“Paz”** Jon pidió, ligeramente avergonzado.

Pyp se descolgó a sí mismo del árbol, y aterrizó con suavidad en el suelo. La boca de Jon se abrió lentamente. Él nunca había visto a alguien tan ágil como ese chico, quien inmediatamente le entregó una manzana, sonriendo. **“Tú apostaste _cualquier cosa_. Por lo tanto, voy a obtener lo que quiero... Y lo que quiero es ser tu amigo, incluso si tú no estás aquí para eso.” ** En ese instante, Jon finalmente creyó que podría tener nuevos hermanos en la Guardia de la Noche.

*

Hoy, Pyp había estado intermitentemente inconsciente. La mayor parte del tiempo, se hundía en episodios febriles. Su piel estaba caliente, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba más y más a cada momento.

Desde que Jon dejó el Muro, Grenn había estado junto a la cama de Pyp, y no dejó su lado en absoluto. Gracias a sus amigos, sus actividades fuera de Castle Black fueron realizadas por Dywen, Toad y Edd. Cada hora, presionaba suavemente nuevas compresas en la frente de Pyp, y le proporcionaba infusión de hierbas doce veces por día. Lo limpiaba con un paño húmedo, lo llevaba al baño y lo alimentaba con papillas suaves, preparadas por Seda. Tristemente, su amor apenas podía retener los alimentos o incluso el agua dentro de su cuerpo, y todos los esfuerzos parecían inútiles.

Sam entraba con frecuencia a la celda, llevando consigo suministros para Pyp y retirando los platos y compresas usadas. Casi un día después de la salida de Jon, él entró a la habitación con una bandeja con pan, guiso de carne de venado, y una copa de vino especiado caliente para Grenn.

 **“Si deseas permanecer fuerte y cuidar de él, debes comer también, Grenn. No has probado nada desde ayer”** Sam dijo, tan suavemente como pudo. Sin embargo, las palabras no pasaron inadvertidas para los sensibles oídos de Pyp. El mimo abrió los ojos y miró a su amante, incapaz de hablar. Durante todo este tiempo, Pyp se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Grenn y lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación, ternura y dolor. Sus ojos ahora estaban hundidos, y grandes círculos eran visibles alrededor de sus párpados pálidos. Ya no podía mover la cabeza, pero había algo que debía decir.

 **“¿Qué sucede, mi amor?”** , Preguntó Grenn, tomando la mano de Pyp. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un apretón sutil, mientras que el mimo volvía su mirada a los alimentos.

 **“¿Es algo sobre la comida, Pyp?”** Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

Un solo apretón en la mano de Grenn fue toda la respuesta.

**“¡Sam! Pyp no puede comer eso. Por favor, retíralo”**

Pyp oprimió dos veces la mano de Grenn.

**“¡Lo tengo, Pyp! Uno para sí, y dos para no. ¿Cierto, hermano?”**

Un solo apretón bastó para darle esperanza a Grenn.

 **“¡¿Qué?!... ¡Dioses, eres brillante, Sam!”** Una gran sonrisa apareció por un instante en el rostro de Grenn. **“¿Tienes hambre, Pyp?”** , le preguntó.

Dos apretones.

 **“Pero estás preocupado y quieres que Grenn coma adecuadamente todos los días”** La voz de Sam sonaba apresurada, pero profundamente decidida.

La respuesta fue, no sólo un apretón, sino también una leve sonrisa de aquellos labios finos. _“Él está en la frontera de la muerte, y se preocupa por mí de todos modos”_. Grenn pensó, acercándose la bandeja y, a continuación, comenzó a comer en silencio, mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

*

Después de un largo día y toda una noche de viaje, Jon comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Estaba casi en el lugar en el que sabía que los hongos podían ser encontrados, pero _¿Qué haría si ya no crecían más ahí? ¿Qué sucedería si la enfermedad de Pyp era demasiado grave como para ser tratada?_ Si él no llegaba al Muro antes de que el tercer día terminara, no sólo Pyp, sino también Grenn moriría. Jon tenía que cumplir su misión a toda costa. Se lo debía a sus amigos; a aquellos que habían salvado su vida tantas veces antes. Eran sus hermanos jurados y su nueva familia, pensó, mientras desmontaba y llevaba su caballo a un pequeño arroyo para que  bebiera un poco de agua.

Su pobre animal tenía sed y estaba bebiendo con avidez el agua fría, cuando de repente, algo le perturbó. Alguien se acercaba. Jon alcanzó su espada y miró a las personas que aparecieron, caminando en silencio desde el borde del bosque, y se posicionaron justo delante de él.

Ahora, cuatro hombres norteños con armas largas y feroz postura lo miraban.

 **“¿Qué te trae al sur del Muro, joven cuervo?”** Dijo uno de ellos.

 **“Estoy buscando medicinas para un amigo. Estoy aquí bajo salvoconducto del Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont”** , Dijo Jon, sacando de su bolsillo la carta, firmada y sellada por el Viejo Oso en persona.

 **“Eso es bueno, pero no nos interesa tu papel. Nos interesan tu caballo y tus pertenencias, muchacho. Nuestros caballos fueron atacados por lobos y el tuyo sería una buena adquisición. Si buscas medicina, también debes tener dinero contigo.”** Hizo notar el más alto de ellos. A juzgar por sus atuendos, esos hombres eran probablemente antiguos vasallos de Roose Bolton. Sin embargo, las intenciones de los ladrones iban más allá de cualquier señor, y esto estaba muy claro para Jon, quien se preparó para la batalla.

 **“Puedo ver que tienes una linda espada también, pero se vería mejor en mí”** el tercer hombre dijo, y luego todos los hombres se acercaron a Jon, sacando sus armas. _“Cuatro contra uno. ¡Ni siquiera en mis peores entrenamientos!”_ Jon pensó. Sin embargo, su voz sonó tan valiente y fría como alguna vez lo hizo la de su padre.

**“Vengan y tómenla.”**

*


	5. Night 6. No choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------  
> “I read it in a book”  
> \-------------------

Grenn, was seated in silence, next to the bed. His blue eyes were searching for some good news in Pyp’s face... But all he obtained was a worse perspective every time he looked. Tonight, Sam and Satin slept on an improvised cot, next to them. Usually, the Aurochs slept like a rock, but tonight, the slightest movement of Pyp made him wake up anxiously. After some hours, he decided that he just couldn’t sleep. Despite their attentions, Pyp was restless and trembled like a dry leaf. He was getting worst and Grenn felt so lost now!

At least, his brothers did not leave them alone. Before falling asleep, Sam had searched the whole evening in ancient books and scrolls everything he could about respiratory illnesses. He was no expert, but he had explained Grenn some basic facts about the medicines that Pyp was receiving. Grenn was grateful about it, but he was also more aware about how terrible this illness was.  Satin had walked up and down the stairs two dozen times today, carrying everything that Pyp could need, and he was also exhausted.  Now both stewards slept peacefully, and, for a second, Grenn felt a bit envious. He wished he could rest like them, but he was getting more and more worried every moment. He just sighed and looked at his love, one more time.

Pyp was everything he could dream of. He was not only pretty and funny, but above anything else, his mummer was clever and sweet. His heart was kind and his arms were warm… and sometimes, when they were laying together, some moments after the love, he just sang love songs in his ear, and Grenn fell asleep deeply, hugging his love in his arms. When Grenn was upset or sad, Pyp used to murmur soft lullabies, as he cradled his lover in his arms, smiling brightly _“Don’t worry, Grenn. Your brave Pyp will protect you. I’ll always be by your side”_ He could still recall the words Pyp used to say to comfort him. They were magic, cause, no matter how horrible his day had been, Grenn would sleep peacefully after those silly little words. He would give everything he owned just to regain that. The health and happiness of his beloved one, and the peace of a nice sleep in Pyp’s arms. Maybe, he should learn to sing too.

Maybe it could work.

Unconsciously, a memory came to his mind. A short lullaby that his sweet Pyp used to sing for him. Grenn did not know why that song came to him. He reclined his weight, and started to sing it softly in Pyp’s ears. It was more a whisper than a proper song, but Grenn hoped it helped to relax his love.

**_“You are a beautiful star,_ **

**_You are a flower,_ **

**_You’re so deep in my heart._ **

**_You are a beautiful star,_ **

**_You are all I wish,_ **

**_All I need, deep inside my heart._ **

**_What a lovely boy you are_ **

**_Sleep, light of my eyes_ **

**_What a lovely boy you are_ **

**_Sleep, sun of my life_ **

**_Sleep sleep, my heart.”_ **

 

Eventually Pyp stopped trembling, and his breathe became more regular. Minutes became long, and they turned into hours, and, right before the moon disappeared on the horizon, Grenn changed the compress on Pyp’s forehead, and started to close his eyes, too. This would be a cold dawn, so, the Aurochs stood up for a moment, and put his cloak on his shoulders, sighing.

 

… Suddenly, something made him forget any other thought, and he sprang out of his chair.  

 

 **“Satin!!! We need to find Maester Aemon!! Sam!! Something happens to Pyp!”** Grenn yelled.

 **“I’ll go. I’m the fastest.”** Satin said half asleep, as he jumped off the cot, and -after crashing his face against the door- he ran as fast as he could through the corridors, until Maester Aemon cell, but he was in the opposite side of Castle Black, and the Maester was an old man. They were alone by now.

Grenn came closer to Pyp, and he could see how hard the situation was. The little mummer had been unconscious the whole night, but suddenly, his body was shaken by short and deep spasms. His breathe stopped and his throat started to emit choking sounds, as his skin turned pale.

 **“He is not breathing”** Grenn mumbled. He had never seen something like that.

 **“There’s no time to transport him. We need to do something _now_! I’ll check his throat. Lift him” ** Sam ordered

Grenn took his love in his arms and shoved off the furs. Then, Sam opened swiftly Pyp’s mouth and checked his tongue. It was not the problem, but perhaps, the illness made that air flow through the throat was not enough to keep him alive, and since he was not awake, the little mummer could not do anything to breathe by himself. _“There is no time… Gods!!...There’s no fucking time!!”_ Sam thought. He had nothing but his knowledge from books, so, he just prayed for this to succeed.

Without further explanation, he pressed his lips against Pyp’s as he started to… _kiss him?_

 **“ _What_ are you doing?”** Grenn’s eyes went big and round. What in the seven hells was happening to Pyp, and why Sam did this?, but Sam gave him no answer. He was too busy now, and before the Aurochs could even react, he saw how miraculously, Pyp’s chest expanded every time Sam kissed him. Then, he understood it. That was no kiss. Not a normal one, at least. Grenn knew it when he observed further. Sam was also pressing Pyp’s nose and blowing every time he did this. He was pushing air directly inside Pyp’s lungs! That would keep him alive, at least, until healers came to the cell. This man was a fucking genius!

Maester Aemon arrived after some minutes, he had instructed the healers to prepare hot vaporizations with medicinal herbs on his way to the cell. Almost as soon as Maester Aemon came, his assistants arrived with the treatment, right from kitchen and applied it to Pyp, whose chest started moving weakly. **“Will that open Pyp’s throat, Maester?”** Sam asked, visibly extenuated.

 **“Yes, young Samwell.  You must know that you did a marvelous work here. Pypar is alive thanks to you.”** After a short pause, the wise man turned his head to the aurochs **“Grenn, go for the rest of the healers... And ask them to get my instrumental ready.”**

**“Yes, Maester”**

As soon as Grenn left the room, a heavy silence took over them.

**“Maester Aemon. What happens?”**

**“Samwell, vaporization won’t be enough, and even when you made him breathe, it won’t suffice.”** The words felt heavy and hard in Samwell’s ears. **“I want you to keep Grenn still. From now on, he must be prepared to whatever happens to his partner. If Jon does not return quickly, the last opportunity for Pypar will be this intervention. His lungs are now too weak and the illness is defeating him. As you know, my eyes are not capable to perform delicate tasks, but I will instruct you.”**

 **“Maester, I… I can’t…”** Sam mumbled

**“There is no choice, Samwell. The other healers will assist us, but all of them are almost as old as me, and we need young and precise eyes, and you are the only one who also possesses basic knowledge about anatomy. We will perform the surgery as soon as my assistants bring us the material”**

Sam got out of the cell, more restless than ever before. Clumsily, he told Grenn that Pyp would be fine by the moment. He could not avoid a sting of guilt when his friend hugged him tightly, like no one else could, and thanked him wholeheartedly.

 **“Sam. Thank you. Thank you!”** The Aurochs stammered. **“You saved Pyp; you made him breathe again. You brought him back to life! Where did you learn that… that thing you did to Pyp!?**

**“I read it in a book.”**

*

** IV. Noche 6. Sin elección **

\--------------------------------------------------

**“Lo leí en un libro”**

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Grenn estaba sentado en silencio, al lado de la cama. Sus ojos azules estaban en busca de buenas noticias en el aspecto de Pyp... Pero lo único que obtenía era una perspectiva peor cada vez que miraba. Esta noche, Sam y Seda dormían en un camastro improvisado, al lado de ellos. Por lo general, el Uro dormía como un tronco, pero esta noche, el menor movimiento de Pyp le hacía despertar con ansiedad. Después de algunas horas, decidió que simplemente no podía dormir. A pesar de sus atenciones, Pyp estaba inquieto y temblaba como una hoja seca. ¡Se estaba poniendo cada vez peor y Grenn se sentía tan perdido ahora!

Al menos, sus hermanos no los habían dejado solos. Antes de ir a dormir, Sam había buscado toda la noche en libros antiguos y averiguó todo cuanto pudo acerca de las enfermedades respiratorias. Él no era ningún experto, pero le había explicado a Grenn algunos datos básicos sobre los medicamentos que Pyp estaba recibiendo. Grenn estaba agradecido por ello, pero también estaba más consciente ahora de lo terrible que era esta enfermedad. Seda  había subido y bajado las escaleras dos docenas de veces hoy, llevando todo lo que Pyp pudiera necesitar, y él también estaba agotado. Ahora ambos mayordomos dormían pacíficamente y, por un segundo, Grenn sintió un poco de envidia. Deseó poder descansar como ellos, pero estaba cada vez más preocupado. Él suspiró y miró a su amor, una vez más.

Pyp era todo lo que podía soñar. No sólo era hermoso y divertido, sino que, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, su amigo era inteligente y dulce. Su corazón era amable y sus brazos eran cálidos...  y, a veces, cuando yacían juntos, momentos después del placer, él solía cantarle canciones de amor al oído, y Grenn dormía profundamente, acurrucando a su amor en sus brazos. Cuando Grenn estaba molesto o triste, Pyp solía murmurar arrullos suaves, mientras acunaba a su amante en sus brazos, sonriendo alegremente _“No te preocupes, Grenn. Tu valiente Pyp te protegerá. Siempre estaré a tu lado”_ Todavía podía recordar las palabras que Pyp solía decir para consolarlo. Eran mágicas, pues sin importar cuan horrible había sido su día, Grenn podía dormir tranquilo después de esas pequeñas palabras tontas. Hubiera dado todo lo que poseía sólo por recuperar eso. La salud y la felicidad de su amado, y la paz de un buen descanso en los brazos de Pyp. Tal vez, él debería aprender a cantar también.

Tal vez podría funcionar.

Sin darse cuenta, un recuerdo acudió a su mente. Un corto arrullo que su dulce Pyp solía cantar para él. Grenn no supo por qué _esa_ canción vino a él. Reclinó su peso, y empezó suavemente en el oído de Pyp. Era más un susurro que una canción como tal, pero Grenn esperaba que ayudase a relajar su amor.

**_“Eres una hermosa estrella,_ **

**_Eres una flor,_ **

**_Estás tan dentro de mi corazón._ **

**_Eres una hermosa estrella,_ **

**_Eres todo cuanto deseo,_ **

**_Todo cuanto necesito,_ **

**_Estás tan dentro de mi corazón._ **

**_¡Qué niño tan lindo eres tú!_ **

**_Duerme, luz de mis ojos_ **

**_¡Qué niño tan lindo eres tú!_ **

**_Duerme, sol de mi vida_ **

**_Duerme, duerme corazón.”_ **

Poco a poco, Pyp dejó de temblar, y su respiración se volvió más regular. Los minutos se volvieron largos, y se convirtieron en horas, y, justo antes de que la luna desapareciera en el horizonte, Grenn cambió la compresa sobre la frente de Pyp, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, también. Este sería un amanecer frío, por lo que el Uro se puso de pie por un momento, y colocó su capa sobre sus hombros, suspirando.

... De repente, algo le hizo olvidar cualquier otro pensamiento, y saltó de su silla.

 **“¡¡¡Seda!!! ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar al maestre Aemon!! ¡¡Sam!! ¡Algo le pasa a Pyp!”** Gritó Grenn.

 **“Iré. Yo soy el más rápido.”** Seda dijo medio dormido, mientras saltaba del camastro y, -después de estrellar su cara contra la puerta- corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de los pasillos, hasta la celda del maestre Aemon, pero él se encontraba al lado opuesto del Castillo Negro, y el maestre era un anciano. Estaban solos por ahora.

Grenn se acercó a Pyp, y pudo ver lo difícil que era la situación. El pequeño mimo había estado inconsciente durante toda la noche, pero de repente, su cuerpo fue sacudido por espasmos cortos y profundos. Su respiración se detuvo y su garganta comenzó a emitir sonidos de asfixia, mientras su piel palidecía.

 **“No está respirando”** Grenn murmuró. Nunca había visto algo así.

 **“No hay tiempo para transportarlo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo _ahora_! Voy a revisar su garganta. Levántalo” ** Sam ordenó.

Grenn tomó a su amor entre sus brazos y lo sacó de entre las pieles. Entonces, Sam abrió ágilmente la boca de Pyp y revisó su lengua. No era el problema, pero tal vez, la enfermedad hacía que el flujo de aire a través de su garganta no fuese suficiente para mantenerlo con vida, y como no estaba despierto, el pequeño mimo no podía hacer nada para respirar por sí mismo. _“No hay tiempo... ¡¡Dioses!! ... ¡¡No hay jodido tiempo!!”_ pensó Sam. No tenía nada, sino su conocimiento de los libros, por lo que, simplemente rezó para que esto funcionara.

Sin más explicación, apretó sus labios contra los de Pyp mientras comenzaba a... _¿besarlo?_

 **“¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo?”** Los ojos de Grenn se tornaron grandes y redondos. ¿Qué en los siete infiernos le estaba ocurriendo a Pyp, y por qué Sam hacía esto?, pero Sam no le dio respuesta alguna. Estaba demasiado ocupado ahora, y antes de que el Uro pudiese incluso reaccionar, vio cómo milagrosamente, el pecho de Pyp se expandía cada vez que Sam le besaba. Entonces, él lo entendió. Eso no era un beso. No uno normal, por lo menos. Grenn se dio cuenta cuando observó más a fondo. Sam también presionaba la nariz de Pyp y soplaba cada vez que hacía esto. ¡Él estaba empujando el aire directamente dentro de los pulmones de Pyp! Eso lo mantendría con vida, al menos, hasta que los sanadores llegaran a la celda. ¡Este hombre era un maldito genio!

El maestre Aemon llegó después de algunos minutos. Había dado instrucciones a los sanadores  para preparar vaporizaciones calientes con hierbas medicinales en su camino a la celda. Casi tan pronto como el maestre Aemon arribó, sus asistentes llegaron con el tratamiento, directamente de la cocina y lo aplicaron a Pyp, cuyo pecho comenzó a moverse débilmente. **“¿Abrirá eso la garganta de Pyp, maestre?”** Sam preguntó, visiblemente extenuado.

 **“Sí, joven Samwell. Debes saber que has realizado un maravilloso trabajo aquí. Pypar está vivo gracias a ti.”** Después de una breve pausa, aquel hombre sabio volvió la cabeza hacia el Uro. **“Grenn, ve por el resto de los sanadores... Y pídeles que preparen mi instrumental”**.

**“Sí, maestre”**

Tan pronto como Grenn salió de la habitación, un pesado silencio se apoderó de ambos.

**“Maestre Aemon, ¿Qué ocurre?”**

**“Samwell, las vaporizaciones no serán suficientes, e incluso cuando lo has hecho respirar, eso no bastará por sí solo”** Las palabras se sentían pesadas y duras en los oídos de Samwell. **“Quiero que mantengas tranquilo a Grenn. A partir de ahora, él debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa que suceda a su compañero. Si Jon no vuelve rápidamente, la última oportunidad para Pypar será esta intervención. Sus pulmones están demasiado débiles ahora y la enfermedad le está derrotando. Como sabes, mis ojos no son capaces de realizar tareas delicadas, pero voy a darte las instrucciones”.**

 **“Maestre, yo... no puedo...”** Sam murmuró, aterrado.

**“No hay otra opción, Samwell. Los otros sanadores nos ayudarán, pero todos ellos son casi tan viejos como yo, y necesitamos ojos jóvenes y precisos. Eres el único que además, posee conocimientos básicos sobre anatomía. Vamos a realizar la cirugía tan pronto como mis ayudantes nos traigan el material”**

Sam salió de la celda, más inquieto que nunca. Le dijo torpemente a Grenn que Pyp estaría bien por el momento. No pudo evitar una punzada de culpa cuando su amigo lo abrazó con fuerza, como ningún otro podía hacerlo, y le dio las gracias de todo corazón.

 **“¡Sam, Gracias! ¡Gracias!”** El Uro tartamudeó. **“Salvaste a Pyp; lo hiciste respirar de nuevo. ¡Lo trajiste de vuelta a la vida! ¿¡Dónde aprendiste eso... esa cosa que le hiciste a Pyp!?”**

**“Lo leí en un libro”**

*


	6. Night 6. Valyrian Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> “Never forget it, Grenn. I love you as a free man.”
> 
> \-----------------------------------------

**Tension was unbearable inside Pyp’s cell.**

**“Grenn, please, don’t thank me.  There is something we need to do. Pyp is too weak to breathe and master Aemon told me that we need to apply a… a different procedure to help him until Jon gets the medicine. Could you help us to take him to the healers’ room?”** Sam had thought very carefully in each word before transmitting the message to Grenn. Apparently, the result was positive.

The aurochs wrapped his lover in a thick blanket and lifted him in his arms as if he were a piece of porcelain; tiny and delicate like no other. When they arrived to healers’ room, Grenn got frozen. On the main table, there were white blankets and he could catch a glimpse of knives and tweezers inside a recipient with boiling water. Instinctively, he held Pyp closer to his chest. **“What is this treatment about, Sam?”** Asked and he could not avoid his voice trembled a bit. Sam gulped softly and explained **“The healers will insert a tiny metal tube into Pyp’s throat to help him breathing. Please trust them”** Grenn had no choice anyway, and just nodded. When he reclined softly his friend’s body on the surgery table he could not avoid thinking about how much he loved to feel his Pyp in his arms. His forms… His warmth… His scent… His life. He could gladly spend his whole existence holding that sweet creature. Grenn just closed his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he could never hold that warm body again.

After few excruciating moments, Maester Aemon arrived; the other brothers started washing their hands and preparing the last details. Even Sam looked strangely focused this time, but the Aurochs felt the exact opposite to that **“Will they put the tube through his nose?”** Grenn asked, more and more anxious with each word **“Or maybe, they will use his mouth instead. Please. N… Not his throat. That will make him bleed; he must not bleed. He is weak now, and his wounds could go bad... Please.”** Was all that the Aurochs could mutter. For an instant, his mind went blank, and he only knew that the presence of all these sharp pieces was not a good signal.

 **“No… Pyp loves to sing** ” Grenn said, defeated. He just felt like this treatment was a horrible mistake. The healers tried to comfort him, stating that everything would be fine, as they offered him a cup of honeyed wine. However, they were discretely getting ready a glass of milk of the poppy, too. The incoherent words of a madden ranger were not a thing to be heard in the middle of a delicate surgery… But there was something more behind those words for Samwell Tarly

“ **His wounds…His nose, he said?”** Sam repeated deeply thoughtful. **“His nose! Satin, I need something”** he said swiftly to his black brother as he took him apart.

 **“I won’t lie to you. We will make a cut across his neck and insert the tube directly through his trachea, Young Grenn. You must understand there is a great risk, and after this, Pypar will never be able to speak or emit sounds again, but this is our only hope now”** master Aemon told Grenn, as Satin immediately got out of the room. The maester continued **“Do you want to spend a pair minutes with him? Pypar could stop breathing again soon, so please, be quick”**

Maester Aemon, Sam and the healers retreated a bit. Grenn could not care less now. All that he could see was that creature who laid in that bed. Just a week ago, they had loved each other sweetly as always in their cell, and their bodies were still trembling when Pyp started speaking.

 **“Mhh!!… By all the gods, Grenn, That was _SO_ nice!!” ** The mummer had purred, as he adhered himself to Grenn’s chest with all his strength. His rosy cheek pressed against his lover's heart. Grenn was lying on his back, with an arm around his sweet Pyp. He just looked at his eyes and told him **“You know, Pyp? If we could… If we were free, I would ask you to… marry me”** as he toyed with a lock of black hair. He had felt proud of his rhetoric, but the response he got from his mummer was beyond his wildest dreams. That time, as Pyp covered their bodies with a fur and brushed his nose with Grenn’s, he had said **“Hey! I don’t need a wedding, plenty of guests and food to call myself yours… Well, a lot of tasty food, and a big slice of yummy wedding cake could be great… _Mhh, cheesecake!!”_ ** Pyp exclaimed, between delicious kisses and bites on Grenn’s lips. **“Ooh gods!… with ah… a lot of strawberries and blueberries, or maybe an apple cake with whipped cream... nngh!!”** He moaned. For Grenn it seemed that Pyp wanted to eat him up like one of those cakes he was talking about, and, listening all those lovely little noises his lover was doing, it was impossible for the ranger to restrain his huge erection under Pyp’s body **“Mhh... Or how about some carrot cake with lemon cream?... Yes! Or ahh…an orange mousse with cinnamon and honey!! Oh, yes!!... or... oh… Oh, well… but that’s _not_ the point.” ** The little mummer was breathless when he ceased his teasing kisses and looked Grenn right in the eye, sighing **“It would be wonderful to share vows of undying love, but you know it is impossible for us. It won’t happen in this world. However, even here, I feel so happy! I give myself freely to you, and that is much better than most of marriages”** hadcommented with a bright smile, as he started moving his body again, almost unperceptively **“Never forget it, Grenn. I love you as a free man. If you do not remember it, I will kick your** **arse** **as a free man”**

 **“You… won’t”** Grenn replied. His member started to react again

 **“I will… So, you better keep _this_ in mind.” ** Pyp had continued and settled himself on top of Grenn’s body, just to receive his lover’s hard member inside his body again. His tone was absolute. **“Oh!... My love… I’m happy to be yours and even if this would be my last day on earth, I would hold no regrets, Grenn... I… love you… and yes… mmhh… Even** **without a wedding cake, I… would marry you”**

That night, holding his love in his arms, Grenn felt like the luckiest man in the world. They have loved each other the whole night, among laugh and kisses, and the sun found them still entangled. Now, Pyp was dying and all that they needed was beyond their reach: Time.

Jon needed time to come back with the medicine; Pyp’s body needed time to heal and rest, and Grenn needed time to hold him, to retain him and to tell him a million times how much he loved him. He needed to thank Pyp for being his best friend, for giving him his unconditional love and for making him smile every day since they met; for giving him all those minuscule details and those great moments; for showing him the meaning of real love and freedom. Gods! He needed time for living a life and grow old next to Pyp, but now, all that he might have were two minutes. This was not fair.

Grenn just took Pyp’s hands in his own trembling hand and got closer to the ear of his mummer. He remembered how much he loved that man, and how strong he was when he thought about Pyp.

**“I won’t say you goodbye, my snowflower. Not now. Not like this. You are strong and you won’t die today. You will be fine and we will have a life together. You hear me, Pyp?”**

Maybe, it was only his own desperation, but in that moment, Grenn could swear he felt a weak, almost imperceptible squeeze on his hand.

*

The night was dark, the ground was stony and Ghost was still hunting. As much as he wanted to have his direwolf by his side, his friend was far from him, and Jon had no idea about he could survive against four armed men in those conditions.

The instant before the fight was tense and cold. However, something completely new happened to Jon in that mere moment. He could smell the clean air of the forest, the scent of the pines, and the blood… The warm blood of his opponents. This was the first time that he fought against men who wanted him dead. Now, he would kill or die… And for some strange reason, that made him feel _alive_.

Three of them charged against Jon, handing old battle axes, and through his eyes, everything seemed slow and strangely clear-cut.

For a second Jon just saw the rusty form of a weapon sliding next to his head, and almost brushing his face.  He dodged the hit from his first attacker; a tall but swift man with a big nose. For Jon, it was not that difficult to counterattack them using curve thrusts of his sword, just in the way he always did with Grenn. A second blow came out of nowhere, right to his stomach, and Jon blocked it using his sword. This was much harder.

In the initial turmoil, after the first sword thrusts, he believed that something got caught by the bite of his blade, but he only knew his steel got painted with a small blood stain in the point. He did not have time to check which one of his adversaries belonged to. All that he knew was that he had cut one of the thieves, and that could only be good.  All those training sessions with ser Alliser and his fellows had been really effective after all. He recognized it when, after six lunges, the first attacker fell, with his heart pierced by his valyrian steel blade, _Longclaw_ , as he saw a battle axe handle breaking like paper, against the sharp edge of his sword. This could be a good start.

Now, the color and the smell of the blood all over his sword made Jon feel anxious… _Almost_ _hungry._ Anyway, the second man, a huge mercenary with thick black moustache, also had swooped unto Jon and hit him so hard that made him stumble. This man had an amazing physical strength, but his movements were quite slow and imprecise. For a second, Jon remembered Halder’s fighting style and placed himself as far as possibly from his long axe. Instead, he took him to a huge rock, covered with moss. That man was strong and the terrain was dangerous, but Jon had always been very agile. He hoped this to work.

 **“Don’t run. You, fucking coward!”** the man whizzed. After fifteen steps or more, Jon got him exactly where he wanted. **_“Any man who’s easy to provoke is a dead man”_ ** Jon once said to Halder, using the same tone that Ser Rodrik always used with him when the lesson was very important. He could prove it when the man rushed and gave a misstep on the slippery ground. It was all that Jon needed to cut off his head. Jon’s mouth dropped for a second. Gods! He never believed a sword could do such thing so easily!  After the first frenzy, he started to believe it.  He was not only a bastard boy. He was now a true warrior. Maybe, he had a chance…

His eyes sought the other two men, he could not find them. Only the tracks on the fresh snow remained. _“Maybe they fled when they watched their comrades die”_ Jon considered, and his eyes traveled through the trail on the ground.

 **“You’re good, lad, but I bet you’re not faster than me!”** the third man; a short and blond guy, had been hiding behind a tree, some steps backward during the last part of the battle, after his weapon got broken, and now, he finally appeared. He held in his hands a bow; it was tensed and the only arrow in his possession pointed now directly to Jon’s chest. **“Where do you want it, boy? Lungs, heart or face? In any case, you’re fucked”** The man smirked, showing a mouth full of rotten teeth, and fixed his sight to Jon.

 _“Jon Snow. Such stupid boy! He was no warrior after all. The little bastard was so busy, feeling pleased about his small victory, that he let his foes kill him… and his friends”_. Jon could almost hear Ser Alliser’s voice in his mind. That would be a cruel epitaph…. And that would be nothing but the truth.

From that distance, the shot was infallible, Jon would be dead in some seconds if he did not think fast, the man was decided and there was no way to reach him, to distract him, or to take him the bow off… Not until the man sensed something on his own neck.

There were no screams. Only a creak, and the mandibles of Ghost across the man’s throat.

Jon had never seen his direwolf hunting, and in that moment, he understood what made Ghost so different to other wolves… so terrific. His silence was total, mostly when he killed. His eyes were red and bright as the blood of the men who lied in front of him. The presence of his friend made him feel as relieved as he never was before. Jon remembered that none of the men held arrows or spears, so, he would have good chances from now.

It was Ghost who noticed _him_. The last man had retreated from the battle right at the beginning, when Jon’s sword found one of his legs’ vessels. _“So, that’s what I pinched”_ , he thought. Now, a long red trail, extended for more than fifty steps on the snow, almost until the border of the stream. Jon knew that surely, the thief would bleed out and die very soon. Anyway, when their eyes met, he knew that there was something different about that man. All his fellows were dead and his wounds were fatal, but even from that distance, his eyes were full of an evil wildness. He looked at Jon maliciously one last time, as he took in one of his hands a long dagger. For an instant, Jon doubted about his intentions, but when he looked at his hand, everything made sense. Ghost and him were too far from that man to act **“If we die, you’ll die here too”** yelled as he stabbed the neck of his victim and a bright red stain appeared on the snow.

**“NOO!”**

Jon’s voice sounded more like a squawk than a man in the forest.

 _“Now everything is lost.”_ He thought as he fell on his knees on the snow. Ghost ran to the dying man and ripped off his entrails with his fangs, but it was too late. No matter if Jon could be lucky enough to find the Blue Cotton, and strong enough to survive the long walk back to Castle Black. He was too far from the Wall to get there in a day and a half.  Jon had made a promise. Grenn and Pyp depended on him, but now, all that he could do was stay there, with his sight fixed on his dead horse.

*

**V. Noche 6. Acero valyrio**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“Nunca lo olvides, Grenn. Te amo como un hombre libre”.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tensión era insoportable dentro de la celda de Pyp.

 **“Grenn, por favor, no me lo agradezcas. Hay algo que aún debemos hacer. Pyp está demasiado débil para respirar y el maestre Aemon me dijo que tenemos que aplicar un... un procedimiento diferente para ayudarle hasta que Jon obtenga el medicamento. ¿Nos podrías ayudar a llevarlo a la habitación de los sanadores?”** Sam había pensado muy cuidadosamente en cada palabra antes de darle el mensaje a Grenn. Aparentemente, el resultado fue positivo.

El Uro envolvió a su amante en una manta gruesa y lo levantó en sus brazos como si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana; pequeña y delicada como ninguna otra. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de los sanadores, Grenn quedó congelado. En la mesa principal, había mantas blancas y pudo echar un vistazo a los cuchillos y pinzas que se encontraban en el interior de un recipiente con agua hirviendo. Instintivamente, estrechó con firmeza a Pyp contra su pecho. **“¿En qué consiste el tratamiento, Sam?”** , preguntó, sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco. Sam tragó saliva suavemente y le explicó **“Los sanadores insertarán un pequeño tubo metálico en la garganta de Pyp para ayudarle a respirar. Por favor, confía en ellos”** Grenn no tenía otra opción de cualquier modo, y se limitó a asentir. Cuando recostó suavemente el cuerpo de su amigo en la mesa de cirugía no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba sentir a su Pyp en sus brazos. Sus formas... Su calidez... Su olor... _Su vida_. Con gusto pasaría toda su existencia estrechando a esa dulce criatura. Grenn simplemente cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que quizás nunca podría volver a sostener aquel cuerpo cálido de nuevo.

Después de algunos insoportables momentos, el maestre Aemon llegó; los otros hermanos comenzaron a lavarse las manos y a preparar de los últimos detalles. Incluso Sam parecía extrañamente concentrado esta vez, pero el Uro sentía todo lo contrario **“¿Le colocarán el tubo por la nariz?”** , Preguntó Grenn, quien, con cada palabra se encontraba más ansioso **“¿O tal vez, utilizarán su boca en su lugar? Por Favor. N... No la garganta. Eso lo hará sangrar; Él no debe sangrar. Está débil ahora, y sus heridas pueden infectarse... Por favor.”** Fue todo lo que el Uro pudo articular. Por un instante, su mente quedó en blanco, y él sólo supo que la presencia de todas estas piezas cortantes no era una buena señal.

 **“No... Pyp ama cantar”** Grenn dijo, derrotado. Sentía cada vez más que este tratamiento era un terrible error. Los sanadores trataron de consolarlo, afirmando que todo estaría bien, mientras le ofrecieron una copa de vino con miel. Sin embargo, ellos estaban preparando discretamente un vaso de leche de la amapola también. Las palabras incoherentes de un explorador enloquecido no eran una cosa que debiera ser escuchada en medio de una cirugía delicada... Pero había algo más detrás de esas palabras para Samwell Tarly.

 **“Sus heridas... ¿Su nariz, dijo?”** Sam repitió profundamente pensativo. **“¡Su nariz! Seda, necesito algo”** dijo rápidamente a su hermano negro mientras lo llevaba aparte.

 **“No voy a mentirte. Vamos a hacer un corte en su cuello e introducir el tubo directamente a través de su tráquea, joven Grenn. Debes entender que hay un gran riesgo, y que después de esto, Pypar nunca será capaz de hablar o emitir sonidos de nuevo, pero esta es nuestra única esperanza”** El maestre Aemon le dijo a Grenn, mientras Seda salía de la habitación. El maestre continuó **“¿Deseas pasar un par de minutos con él?”, Pypar podría dejar de respirar de nuevo muy pronto así que por favor, se rápido”**

El maestre Aemon, Sam y los sanadores  se retiraron un poco. A Grenn no podría importarle menos ahora. Todo lo que podía ver era esa criatura que yacía en la cama. Hacía apenas una semana, se habían amado dulcemente como siempre en su celda, y sus cuerpos estaban aún temblando cuando Pyp comenzó a hablar.

 **“¡¡Mhh!!... “¡Por todos los dioses, Grenn, eso estuvo _tan_ agradable!”** El mimo había ronroneado, mientras se adhería a sí mismo sobre el pecho de su amante con toda su fuerza. Su mejilla sonrosada se apretó contra el corazón de su amante. Grenn yacía acostado de espaldas, con un brazo alrededor de su dulce Pyp. Él le miro a los ojos cuando le dijo: **“¿Sabes, Pyp? Si pudiéramos... Si fuéramos libres, te pediría… que te casaras conmigo”** , mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello negro de su amante. Se había sentido orgulloso de su retórica, pero la respuesta que obtuvo de su mimo llegó más allá de sus sueños más salvajes. En ese momento, mientras Pyp cubría sus cuerpos con una manta de piel, rozó su nariz con la Grenn, y le dijo **“¡Hey! No necesito una boda con un montón de invitados y comida para llamarme a mí mismo tuyo... Bueno, un montón de comida sabrosa, y una gran rebanada de delicioso pastel de bodas serían geniales... _¡¡Mhh, pastel de queso!!_ ” **Pyp exclamó, entre deliciosos besos y mordidas en los labios de Grenn. **“ _¡Oh dioses!_... _¡Ah!_... con un montón de fresas y arándanos, o tal vez una tarta de manzana con crema batida... _¡¡nngh!!_ ”** gimió. Para Grenn parecía que Pyp quería comérselo como a uno de esos pasteles de los que estaba hablando, y al escuchar todos los encantadores ruiditos que su amante estaba haciendo, le fue imposible contener su enorme erección bajo el cuerpo de Pyp **“ _¡Mhh!_... ¿O qué tal un poco de pastel de zanahoria con crema de limón? ... _¡Sí!_ O ¡¡ _ahh_... con mousse de naranja con canela y miel!! _¡¡Oh, sí!!_... o... oh... _¡Oh!_ , bueno... pero ese _NO_ es el punto”** El pequeño mimo estaba ya sin aliento cuando cesó sus provocativos besos y miró a Grenn directamente a los ojos, suspirando **“Sería maravilloso compartir votos de amor eterno, pero sabes que es imposible para nosotros. No va a suceder. No en este mundo. Sin embargo, incluso aquí, ¡me siento tan feliz! Me entrego libremente a ti, y eso es mucho mejor que la mayoría de los matrimonios”** , había comentado con una sonrisa brillante, mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo de nuevo, casi imperceptiblemente **“Nunca lo olvides Grenn. Te amo como un hombre libre y si no lo recuerdas, voy a patear tu trasero como un hombre libre”**

 **“No lo harás...”** respondió Grenn. Su miembro seguía reaccionando de nuevo.

 **“Lo haré... Por lo tanto, es mejor que tengas _esto_ en mente” ** Pyp había continuado y se colocó a sí mismo sobre el cuerpo de Grenn, para recibir el miembro duro de su amante en su interior una vez más. Su tono era absoluto. **“¡Oh!... Mi amor... Estoy feliz de ser tuyo, e incluso si este fuera mi último día en la Tierra, no me arrepentiría, Grenn... yo... te amo... y sí... incluso _mmhh_... sin pastel de bodas, me casaría contigo”**

Aquella noche, al sostener a su amor en sus brazos, Grenn se había sentido como el hombre más afortunado en el mundo. Se amaron toda la noche, entre risas y besos, y el sol los encontró aún entrelazados. Ahora, Pyp estaba muriendo y todo lo que necesitaba estaba fuera de su alcance: Tiempo.

Jon necesitaba tiempo para volver con el algodón azul; El cuerpo de Pyp necesitaba tiempo para sanar y descansar, y Grenn necesitaba tiempo para abrazarlo, retenerlo y decirle un millón de veces lo mucho que lo amaba. Necesitaba agradecer a Pyp por ser su mejor amigo, por darle su amor incondicional y por hacerlo sonreír todos los días desde que se conocieron; por entregarle todos aquellos diminutos detalles y esos grandiosos momentos; por mostrarle el significado del verdadero amor y la libertad. ¡Dioses! Necesitaba tiempo para vivir una vida y envejecer junto a Pyp, pero ahora, todo lo que él podría tener eran dos minutos. Esto no era justo.

Grenn simplemente tomó las manos de Pyp en sus propias manos temblorosas y se acercó al oído de su mimo. Recordó lo mucho que le amaba, y lo fuerte que era cuando pensaba en Pyp.

 **“No voy a decirte adiós, mi flor de nieve. Ahora no. Así no. Eres fuerte y no morirás hoy. Vas a estar bien y vamos a tener una vida juntos. ¿Me oyes, Pyp**?”

Tal vez, fue sólo su propia desesperación, pero en aquel momento, Grenn Podría haber jurado que sintió un apretón débil, casi imperceptible en su mano.

*

La noche era oscura, el terreno era pedregoso y Fantasma seguía lejos cazando. Por mucho que deseara tener a su lobo huargo a su lado, su amigo estaba lejos de él, y Jon no tenía idea de cómo podría sobrevivir contra cuatro hombres armados en esas condiciones.

El momento antes de la pelea fue tenso y frío. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, algo completamente nuevo le sucedió a Jon. Pudo oler el aire limpio del bosque, el aroma de los pinos, y _la sangre_... La sangre caliente de sus enemigos. Esta fue la primera vez que él luchaba contra hombres que querían verlo muerto. Ahora, él mataría o moriría... Y por alguna extraña razón, eso lo hizo sentirse _vivo_.

Tres de ellos cargaron contra Jon, blandiendo viejas hachas de batalla, y a través de sus ojos, todo pareció lento y extrañamente nítido.

Por un segundo, Jon pudo ver la forma de un arma oxidada deslizándose al lado de su cabeza, y casi rozando su rostro. Esquivó el golpe de su primer atacante; Un hombre alto pero veloz, con una gran nariz. Para Jon, No fue tan difícil contrarrestar a su oponente usando estoques curvos de su espada, justo del mismo modo en que siempre lo hacía con Grenn. Un segundo golpe salió de la nada, directamente hacia su estómago, y Jon bloqueó el tajo con su espada. Esto fue mucho más difícil.

En la confusión inicial, después de los primeros estoques, sintió que algo había quedado atrapado en la mordedura de su espada, pero sólo supo que su acero quedó pintado con una pequeña mancha de sangre en la punta. No tuvo tiempo para comprobar a cuál de sus adversarios pertenecía. Todo lo que él sabía era  que había herido a uno de los ladrones, y eso sólo podía ser bueno. Todas esas sesiones de entrenamiento con Ser Alliser y sus compañeros habían sido realmente eficaces después de todo. Lo reconoció cuando, después de seis estocadas, el primer atacante cayó, con el corazón traspasado por su espada de acero valyrio, _Garra_ ,  y cuando miró el mango de un hacha de batalla romperse como papel, contra el filo de su espada. Esto sería un buen comienzo.

Ahora, el color y el olor de la sangre por toda la hoja de Garra hacían que Jon se sintiera ansioso... Casi _hambriento_. De todos modos, el segundo oponente, un gran mercenario con poblado bigote negro, se había abalanzado sobre Jon y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo hizo tropezar. Este hombre tenía una fuerza física increíble, pero sus movimientos eran bastante lentos e imprecisos. Por un segundo, Jon recordó el estilo de lucha de Halder y se colocó a sí mismo tan lejos como le fue posible de su hacha. En cambio, lo condujo hacia una enorme roca, cubierta de musgo. El hombre era fuerte y el terreno peligroso, pero Jon había sido siempre muy ágil. Esperó que esto funcionara.

 **“¡No corras, maldito cobarde!”** El hombre siseó. Después de quince pasos o más, Jon lo tenía exactamente donde quería. _“Cualquier hombre que es fácil de provocar es un hombre muerto.”_ Jon le había dicho alguna vez a Halder, usando el mismo tono que Ser Rodrik siempre empleaba con él cuando la lección era muy importante. Él pudo constatarlo cuando el hombre corrió tras él y dio un paso en falso en el suelo resbaladizo. Fue todo lo que Jon necesitaba para cortarle la cabeza. La boca de Jon se abrió silenciosamente por un segundo. ¡Dioses! ¡Nunca creyó que una espada pudiese hacer tal cosa tan fácilmente! Después del frenesí inicial, comenzó a creerlo. Él era más que un chico bastardo ahora. Él era un verdadero guerrero. Tal vez, él tendría una oportunidad...

Sus ojos buscaron a los otros dos hombres, pero no pudo encontrarlos. Sólo quedaban las pistas en la nieve fresca. _“Tal vez Huyeron cuando vieron caer a sus compañeros”_ Jon consideró, y sus ojos viajaron a través de las marcas en el suelo.

 **“¡Eres bueno, muchacho, pero apuesto a que no eres más rápido que yo!”** El tercer hombre; Un tipo bajito y rubio, se había escondido detrás de un árbol, algunos pasos detrás, durante la última parte de la batalla, después de que su hacha se rompió, y ahora, por fin había aparecido. Tenía en sus manos un arco tensado y la única flecha en su posesión apuntaba directamente al pecho de Jon. **“¿Dónde la quieres, muchacho? ¿Los pulmones, el corazón o la cara? En cualquier caso, estás jodido”** El hombre sonrió, mostrando una boca llena de dientes podridos, y fijó su vista en Jon.

 _“Jon Nieve. ¡Qué chico tan estúpido! Él no era ningún guerrero después de todo. El pequeño bastardo estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose complacido por su pequeña victoria, que dejó que sus enemigos lo mataran a él... y a sus amigos”_. Jon casi podía oír la voz del Ser Alliser en su mente. Aquel sería un cruel epitafio.... Y no sería nada menos que la verdad.

Desde esa distancia, el disparo sería infalible, Jon estaría muerto en algunos segundos si no pensaba rápido. El hombre estaba decidido y no había forma de llegar a él, de distraerlo, o de quitarle el arco... No hasta que el hombre sintió algo en su propio cuello.

No hubo gritos. Sólo un crujido, y las mandíbulas de Fantasma a través de la garganta del hombre.

Jon nunca había visto a su lobo huargo cazando, y en ese momento comprendió lo que hacía a Fantasma tan diferente de los otros lobos... tan aterrador. Su silencio era total, sobre todo cuando mataba. Tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes como la sangre de los hombres que yacían frente a él. La presencia de su amigo le hizo sentir tan aliviado como nunca antes. Jon recordó que ninguno de los hombres tenía en su poder lanzas o más flechas, por lo que tendría buenas posibilidades a partir de ahora.

Fue Fantasma quien reparó en él. El último hombre se había retirado de la batalla desde el principio, cuando la espada de Jon encontró uno de los vasos sanguíneos de sus piernas. _“Entonces, eso fue lo que pinché”_ , pensó. Ahora, un largo rastro de color rojo se extendía por más de cincuenta pasos en la nieve, casi hasta la orilla del arroyo. Jon sabía que sin duda, el ladrón habría de desangrarse y morir muy pronto. De todos modos, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él supo que había algo diferente en ese hombre. Todos sus compañeros estaban muertos y sus heridas eran letales, pero incluso desde lejos, sus ojos estaban llenos de una maldad salvaje. Miró a Jon maliciosamente por última vez, mientras tomaba en una de sus manos una daga larga. Por un instante, Jon dudó acerca de sus intenciones, pero cuando miró su mano, todo tuvo sentido. Fantasma y él estaban demasiado lejos de ese hombre para actuar **“¡Si morimos, morirás aquí también!”** gritó mientras apuñalaba el cuello de su víctima, y una mancha de color rojo brillante apareció en la nieve.

**“¡NOO!”**

La voz de Jon sonó más como un graznido que como un hombre en el bosque.

 _“Ahora todo está perdido”_ Pensó mientras caía de rodillas sobre la nieve. Fantasma corrió hasta el moribundo y le arrancó las entrañas con los colmillos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No importaría si Jon era lo suficientemente afortunado para encontrar el algodón azul, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la larga caminata de regreso a Castle Black. Estaba demasiado lejos del Muro para llegar allí en un día y medio. Jon había hecho una promesa. Grenn y Pyp dependían de él, pero ahora, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue quedarse allí, con la vista fija en su caballo muerto.

*


	7. Day 7. Come with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------  
> "This will be almost an impossible task”  
> \----------------------------------

Maybe it would work.

He was close of the place where the blue cotton grew! He must continue. Possibly, if he had the fungus, he could find a way to put the medicine into the small sack he brought from the Wall, tie it to Ghost’s neck with a note, and send him back to north, running at maximum speed. Nothing ensured that Ghost went straight to Castle Black. A direwolf is not a messenger raven, and once at the fortress, taking off any object from a direwolf’s neck is not an easy task. For a second, Jon remembered that, Ironically, Pyp was -alongside with Jon himself- the only brother who used to pet Ghost. Anyway, this madness was the only hope for Grenn and Pyp. Only in that case, Pyp could receive the medicine in a day.

Jon spent the whole morning walking some miles to east. His feet were sore and cold, and then, almost before noon, an exhausted and sleep deprived Jon Snow arrived to the place where the fungus grew. He saw them. Just a bunch of bright blue spots all over a rock. That wasn’t much, but for the trained eye, this could be enough for the whole Watch. He took his dagger and scrapped carefully some fungus, until his little cloth bag was full. This would be more than enough for thirty men.

**“Ghost, with me!”** Jon called; ready to give him the bag. When the direwolf approached to him, something seemed a bit strange to Jon. His friend was not looking to his eyes, as he used to. His ears were pointing attentively, and his red eyes were focused in something else, right on his back. Jon turned around. There was nothing there. **“What happens, boy?”** Jon asked. A strange sensation of cold and a shiver grew stronger with every step of Ghost. Jon could not see it, but the presence became more and more evident every time he looked over his shoulder… Suddenly, he felt it.

There was a tall black shadow standing behind him. How didn’t he hear the steps or sense the presence of that man before? Jon reprimanded himself for a second. _“How could I be so stupid?”_ He thought. Now, he stood in front of a man, who was wearing a hooded cape which covered totally his face, and black clothes. As unusual as the rider himself was his mount. A huge elk with the widest antlers Jon had ever seen. The elk did not make a single sound. Ghost was strangely still, and, for some unknown reason, Jon remained quiet, too.

**“Who… are you?”** Jon managed to ask to the strange man, after a moment, when he came even closer and showed his impressive form. Something about him made Jon shiver, but there was something else. Something that he couldn’t decipher. That man was oddly familiar to him and his presence comforted him in some strange way.

**“I’m a friend of the Watch. Come with me”** Said with a deep voice. The man reached out and gave Jon a hand, black and cold as his valyrian steel blade. Then, Jon recognized him, and his world turned black.

 

\---   ---   --- 

 

Satin ran desperately through the corridors of Castle Black. Some minutes ago, Pyp’s throat went stretched again and master Aemon instructed Sam to take the surgery knives and start the intervention, but Pyp was too weak now. Most likely, he could not stand the blood lose, and Sam knew it. He started artificial respiration again, helped by a pale and shocked Grenn. Satin arrived to the healers’ room, breathless, carrying an old book from the library, a rubber tube and something similar to a hollow ball from Sam’s cell.

**“Samwell. What are you doing? We need to start now”** Maester Aemon stated.

**“No… We can’t. I read about this technique, last night in that book, master. Grenn is right. Pyp is too weak for a surgery, and this is our best choice now. Please, please trust me!!”** he said, as he instructed the other healers to wash and soak in cleansing liquid the objects. Sam took the book and checked the schemes, it was written in High Valyrian; Sam thanked all his years learning different languages in Horn Hill. After a second and a deep sigh, he was ready.

**“Grenn, Hold him and do not let him move. If he does so, his throat could get hurt and bleed”** Sam did not continue the phrase _“And if it happens, Pyp will choke with his blood and will die in agony”_. Grenn held the head of his lover firmly in his hands, while Sam slipped the tube inside Pyp’s nose. A painful inch after another, the mummer’s throat emitted short tormented noises. This could not be the happy and young Pyp everybody knew. For a moment, Sam truly believed the boy would break. He was so frail and emaciated now! When the tube reached what Sam thought was the lower throat, he connected the ball to the tube and adjusted them together. **“Please, holy Mother there must be no blood… no blood… please”** Sam whispered. No liquid appeared when he checked the throat of his friend, and Sam sighed. Likely, they could start now.

Sam pressed the ball and the air passed through the tube, directly to Pyp’s lungs. The thin chest of the boy expanded again. Unconsciously, Grenn had held his breathe until he saw his love safe again, and now, life returned to his face. **“Sam, you saved his life two times in a day”** hesaid wholeheartedly. His eyes were wide opened and his voice sounded light and distresed **“I… thank you _brother_ ”**

**“No, Grenn. I only gave Jon time”** Sam whispered as he pressed the ball. **“If he does not come back soon, Pyp will die anyway. Maybe he could not be with us after this night. Also, we need to be very careful with the rhythm in order to keep him alive... This will be almost an impossible task.”** The mere phrase made Grenn remember that day.

*****

Grenn was walking towards main hall. His feet ached, and his back felt deeply sored, after his first journey as a recruit. Someday, he would be a black brother… Bah! A black brother. Such stupidity!! How could he even call anyone there a brother, when he never had siblings? He hated every single person in that wasteland, and no one could change that. The Wall was a terrible place, and, despite everyone’s opinion, Grenn was not stupid enough to think different. He knew his life was going to be a hell, no matter what that friendly big-eared boy could tell. They had met during their travel to Castle Black, and something seemed different about that lad. He did not want to be touched, and his body was covered by bruises. He was told to be a thief, but something said Grenn he was not a bad person anyway. He had not seen him during the whole day, and possibly, someone as soft as that boy could be crying in his new cell by now. The north was not for skinny southern children. Anyway, why should he care about him?

He shrugged and entered to the hall; all the men were already gathered around the fire. The night was quiet and only one voice could be heard in the place.

Pypar, the big-eared boy he met, was seated on a table, still wearing his recruit uniform -too large for his tiny frame-. For what he understood, the boy was telling a story about whales and krakens on the shores of The Iron Islands, but Grenn could not be less interested on krakens tonight. He had shoveled horse shit the entire day, and now, all he wanted was a decent meal and a bath. Anyway, his eyes found him, and he just listened to the voice of that lad he had met some days before as he ate. **“…But much beyond that, some of the sailors told me about a horrid legend: A true story which makes even the bravest men shiver … they spoke about the black legend of Pyke… a black ship, dark as the night, manned by the evil itself. The voiceless men.”** Pyp’s voice became soft and intriguing, and then, instinctively, Grenn paid more attention. **“No other ship could equal this legendary navy. Its black veils are unmistakable, and it holds a large iron statue on the prow... The _Silence_. No man has ever lived after seeing its form approaching his own ship” **

**“Bullshit! If your story is true, then tell me: Who commands that ship?”** A man called Rast interrupted him.

**“Oh, that’s the best part of my story. Don’t ruin it!”** Pyp grinned, and his voice turned dark and mysterious again **“It’s a man, darker than his own flagship. The cruelest and hardest son of the Kraken itself. Euron Crow’s eye, son of the Lord of Iron Islands…”** Even before he realized it, Grenn had crossed the entire hall with his soup bowl in his hand, and now, he was listening carefully the whole story of the cruel rulers of Pyke. Minutes passed, and Grenn became more and more interested. The voice of that boy was somehow, mesmerizing, and those eyes glimpsed beautifully by the light of the fires. Pyp’s story was good enough to catch everyone’s attention, and when if finished, the young mummer simply stepped up of the table and cleared his throat.

**“… And tomorrow, if you permit me, my brothers, I will narrate to you the legend of the brave Princess Nymeria of the Roynar. If you’re good brothers, maybe, we can have some songs, too”** Pyp finished with a gracious bow. Everyone cheered and the improvised reunion started dissolving. **“Who is that boy? Castle Black needs more of his light. He even made you smile, Edd… And gods know it is almost an impossible task** ” A one-armed rough man pointed to a gloomy grey-haired man. They were the last men to leave the table, and without further thinking, Grenn reached out at him shyly. He was just about to offer his hand to Pyp, who was still on the high central table, when the mummer had already descended with a light jump, and looked at him smiling.

**“You are an acrobat…”**   Grenn was amazed.

**“And a very good one.  Look.”** Pyp said, resting his whole weight on the tip of one foot.

**“That´s impossible”** Grenn wheezed to himself

**“You’ve heard our new brothers. Impossible is nothing when it comes to me”** was the answer, and Pyp lifted the other leg right over his head, keeping it up as they talked.

**“Whoa! You’re amazing!! How do you do it?”** For a moment, Grenn forgot his own annoyance

**“It’s a long, long story. Maybe one day, if you’re in a good mood, I could tell you.”** The boy regained his normal position, and seated on a chair. Grenn took seat by his side.

**“I’m in a good mood. Tell me!”** he didn’t want to sound too anxious but his voice betrayed him “ **… I mean, If you’re not tired”**

**“I’m never tired. I bet I’m less tired than you”**

**“You’re not. I could listen to your stories the whole night”**

**“Prove it”**

**“I will hear you as long as you can talk”**

**“Well, then… but these are my terms. When I finish, you will tell me some story of yours, too.”** Pyp’s grin was gorgeous. Grenn nodded, and after that, he simply reclined his face in one of his hands and listened, smiling **“One day, I was in Dorne, eating oranges with the other mummers, and... Did you already know I was a mummer?”**

*

**“Impossible is nothing when it comes to Pyp”** Grenn whispered to himself **“No, Sam... He will be fine, no matter what”** Grenn stated, taking the ball from Sam’s hands. He closed his eyes and started pressing it rhythmically.

In… Out…

In… Out…

He was following his own heartbeat.

 

***

 

**VII. Día 7. Ven conmigo.**

 

Tal vez funcionaría.

Él estaba cerca del lugar donde crecía el algodón azul. Debía continuar. Posiblemente, si obtenía el hongo, podría encontrar una manera de colocar el medicamento en el pequeño saco que trajo desde el Muro, atarlo al cuello de Fantasma con una nota, y enviarlo de vuelta al norte, corriendo a máxima velocidad. Nada garantizaría que Fantasma fuera directamente a Castle Black. Un lobo huargo no es un cuervo mensajero, y una vez en la fortaleza, retirar cualquier objeto del cuello de un lobo huargo no sería una tarea fácil. Por un segundo, Jon recordó que, irónicamente, Pyp era -junto con Jon mismo- el único hermano que solía acariciar a Fantasma como si se tratara de una mascota. De todos modos, esta locura era la única esperanza para Grenn y Pyp. Sólo en ese caso, Pyp podría recibir el medicamento en un día.

Jon pasó toda la mañana caminando algunas millas al este. Tenía los pies doloridos y fríos, y luego, casi antes de mediodía, un agotado y falto de sueño Jon Snow llegó al lugar donde crecían los hongos. Él los vio. Sólo era un montón de manchas de color azul brillante sobre las rocas. No parecía mucho, pero para el ojo entrenado, podría ser suficiente para toda la guardia. Tomó su daga y raspó cuidadosamente algunos hongos, hasta que su pequeña bolsa de tela estaba llena. Esto sería más que suficiente para treinta hombres.

**“¡Fantasma, conmigo!”** Jon llamó; listo para colocarle la bolsa. Cuando el lobo huargo se acercó a él, algo se antojó ligeramente extraño a Jon. Su amigo no estaba mirándolo a los ojos, como solía hacer. Sus orejas apuntaban con atención, y sus ojos rojos estaban enfocados en algo más, justo a su espalda. Jon se dio la vuelta. No había nada allí. **“¿Qué pasa, muchacho?”** , Preguntó Jon. Una extraña sensación de frío y temblor se hizo más fuerte con cada paso de Fantasma hacia él. Jon no podía verlo, pero la presencia se volvía más y más evidente cada vez que miraba por encima de su hombro... De repente, lo sintió.

Una enorme sombra negra se encontraba de pie detrás de él. _“¿Cómo es que no pude escuchar los pasos o detectar la presencia de ese hombre?”_ Jon se reprendió a sí mismo por un segundo. _“¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?”_ Pensó. Ahora, él se puso de pie delante del sujeto, que vestía ropa negra y una capa con una capucha, la cual cubría totalmente su rostro. Tan inusual como el jinete mismo era su montura. Un enorme alce con la cornamenta más amplia que Jon haya visto. El alce no emitió un solo sonido. Fantasma estaba extrañamente quieto, y, por alguna razón desconocida, Jon permaneció tranquilo, también.

**“¿Quién… sois?”** Jon logró preguntarle al hombre extraño, después de un momento, cuando llegó aún más cerca y mostró su impresionante forma. Algo en él hizo que Jon sintiera escalofríos, pero había algo más. Algo que no podía descifrar. Ese hombre le era extrañamente familiar y su presencia lo confortaba de alguna manera inusual.

**“Soy amigo de la Guardia. Ven conmigo”** dijo con voz profunda. El hombre se acercó y tendió una mano a Jon. Era negra y fría como su hoja de acero Valyrio. Entonces, Jon lo reconoció, y su mundo se volvió negro.

\--- --- --- --- ---

Seda corría desesperadamente por los pasillos de Castle Black. Hace unos minutos, la garganta de Pyp se había estrechado de nuevo y el Maeste Aemon instruyó a Sam para que tomara los cuchillos de cirugía y comenzara la intervención, pero Pyp estaba demasiado débil ahora. Lo más probable era que no pudiese soportar la pérdida de sangre, y Sam lo sabía. Reanudó la respiración artificial, ayudado por un pálido y conmocionado Grenn. Seda llegó a la habitación de los  sanadores, sin aliento, llevando consigo un viejo libro de la biblioteca, un tubo de goma y algo parecido a una bola hueca de la celda de Sam.

**“Samwell. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tenemos que empezar ahora”** El Maestre Aemon declaró.

**“No... No podemos. Leí sobre esta técnica, ayer por la noche en ese libro, Maestre. Grenn tiene razón. Pyp está demasiado débil para una cirugía, y esta es nuestra mejor opción ahora. ¡¡Por favor, por favor, confíe en mí!!”** , dijo, mientras indicaba a los otros sanadores que lavaran y remojaran en el líquido de limpieza los objetos. Sam tomó el libro y comprobó los esquemas, que estaban escritos en alto Valyrio; Sam agradeció por  todos sus años aprendiendo diferentes idiomas en Horn Hill. Después de un segundo y un profundo suspiro, estaba listo.

**“Grenn, sostenlo y no dejes que se mueva. Si lo hace, su garganta podría lesionarse y sangrar”** Sam no continuó la frase _“Y si sucede, Pyp se ahogará con su propia sangre y va a morir en una horrible agonía”_. Grenn sostuvo la cabeza de su amante firmemente en sus manos, mientras que Sam deslizaba el tubo en el interior de la nariz de Pyp. Una dolorosa pulgada tras otra, la garganta del mimo emitió ruidos cortos y atormentados. Este no podría ser el feliz y joven Pyp que todo el mundo conocía. Por un momento, Sam realmente creyó que el chico se iba a romper. ¡Estaba tan frágil y demacrado ahora! Cuando el tubo alcanzó lo que Sam pensaba que era la porción inferior de la garganta, conectó la esfera al tubo y los ajustó juntos. **_“Por favor, Madre Santa no debe haber sangre... sin sangre ... por favor”_** susurró Sam. Ningún líquido apareció cuando comprobó la garganta de su amigo, y Sam suspiró. Probablemente, podrían comenzar ahora.

Sam presionó la esfera y el aire pasó a través del tubo, directamente a los pulmones del Pyp. El delgado pecho del chico se expandió de nuevo. Inconscientemente, Grenn había contenido su respiración hasta que vio de nuevo a salvo a su amor, y ahora, la vida volvía a su rostro. **“Sam, le salvaste la vida dos veces en un día”** , dijo con entusiasmo. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y su voz sonaba ligera y angustiada **“Yo... te agradezco hermano”**

**“No, Grenn. Sólo le he dado tiempo a Jon”** Sam susurró mientras apretaba la esfera. **“Si él no regresa pronto, Pyp morirá de todos modos. Tal vez él no esté con nosotros después de esta noche. Además, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con el ritmo para mantenerlo con vida... Esta será una tarea casi imposible.”** La mera frase hizo a Grenn recordar aquel día.

*

Grenn caminaba hacia la sala principal. Sus pies le dolían, y su espalda se sentía profundamente lastimada, después de su primera tarea como un recluta. Algún día, sería un hermano negro... ¡Bah! Un hermano negro. ¡¡Qué estupidez!! ¿Cómo podría incluso llamar a nadie allí hermano, cuando él nunca tuvo hermanos? Odiaba a cada persona en ese basurero, y nadie podría cambiar eso. El Muro era un lugar terrible, y, a pesar de la opinión de todos, Grenn no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar otra cosa. Sabía que su vida iba a ser un infierno, sin importar lo que aquel sujeto amigable de grandes orejas pudiera decir. Se habían conocido durante su travesía a Castle Black, y algo le pareció diferente en aquel chico. No quería ser tocado, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por magulladuras. Se decía que era un ladrón, pero algo le dijo Grenn que no era una mala persona de todos modos. Él no lo había visto durante todo el día, y posiblemente, alguien tan suave como aquel chico debería estar llorando en su nueva celda ahora. El Norte no era para niños flacos del sur. De todos modos, ¿por qué debería preocuparse por él?

Se encogió de hombros y entró a la sala; todos los hombres ya se habían reunido alrededor del fuego. La noche era tranquila y sólo una voz se escuchaba en el lugar.

Pypar, el chico de grandes orejas que conoció, estaba sentado sobre una mesa, todavía con su uniforme de recluta -demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo-. Por lo que él entendía, el muchacho estaba contando una historia acerca de ballenas y krakens en las orillas de las Islas del Hierro, pero Grenn no podía estar menos interesado en krakens esa noche. Había paleado mierda de caballo todo el día, y ahora, lo único que quería era una comida decente y un baño. De todos modos, sus ojos se encontraron, y él simplemente se detuvo a escuchar la voz del muchacho que había conocido unos días antes mientras comía. **“... Pero mucho más allá de eso, algunos de los marineros me narraron una leyenda horrible: Una historia real que hace temblar incluso a los hombres más valientes... me hablaron sobre la leyenda negra de Pyke... un barco negro; oscuro como la noche, tripulado por el mal mismo. _Los hombres sin voz._ ”** La voz de Pyp se tornó suave e intrigante, y luego, instintivamente, Grenn prestó más atención. **“Ninguna otra nave podría igualar ese legendario navío. Sus velas negras son inconfundibles, y ostenta una gran efigie de hierro en la proa... _El Silencio_. Ningún hombre ha vivido después de ver su forma acercándose a su propio barco”**

**“¡Patrañas! Si tu historia es cierta, entonces dime: ¿Quién comanda ese barco?”** Un hombre llamado Rast le interrumpió.

**“¡Oh, esa es la mejor parte de mi historia. No la arruines!”** Pyp sonrió, y su voz se volvió oscura y misteriosa de nuevo **“Es un hombre, más oscuro que su propio barco insignia. El hijo más cruel y más duro del Kraken mismo: Euron Ojo de Cuervo, hijo del Señor de las Islas del Hierro...”** Incluso antes de darse cuenta, Grenn había cruzado la sala con su plato de sopa en la mano, y ahora, estaba escuchando con atención toda la historia de los crueles gobernantes de Pyke. Pasaron los minutos y Grenn se sentía más y más interesado. La voz de aquel muchacho era de alguna manera, fascinante, y esos ojos resplandecían a la luz de las hogueras. La historia de Pyp fue lo suficientemente buena para captar la atención de todos, y cuando hubo terminado, el joven mimo simplemente se puso de pie sobre la mesa y se aclaró la garganta.

**“... Y mañana, si me permiten, mis hermanos, voy a narrar la leyenda de la valiente princesa Nymeria de los Roynar. Si son buenos hermanos, tal vez, podríamos tener algunas canciones, también”** Pyp terminó con una reverencia cortés. Todo el mundo aplaudió y la reunión improvisada se comenzó a disolver. **“¿Quién es ese chico? Castle Black necesita más de su luz. Incluso a ti te hizo sonreír, Edd... Y los dioses saben que es una tarea casi imposible”** Un hombre rudo con un solo brazo señaló a un sombrío sujeto de cabello gris. Ellos fueron los últimos hombres de abandonar la mesa, y sin más pensamientos, Grenn se acercó a él con timidez. Estaba a punto de ofrecer su mano a Pyp, que todavía estaba de pie en la mesa central, cuando el mimo ya había descendido con un ligero salto, y lo miró sonriendo.

**“Eres un acróbata...”** Grenn se sorprendió.

**“Y uno muy bueno. Mira.”** Dijo Pyp, apoyando todo su peso en la punta de un pie.

**“Eso es imposible”** Grenn jadeó

**“Ya oíste a nuestros nuevos hermanos. Nada es imposible cuando se trata de mí”** , fue la respuesta, y Pyp levantó la otra pierna, recta sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola allí mientras hablaban.

**“¡Whoa! ¡¡Eres increíble!! ¿Cómo lo haces?”** Por un momento, Grenn olvidó su molestia.

**“Es una historia larga, larga. Tal vez algún día, si estás de buen humor, yo podría contarte.”** El chico recuperó su posición normal, y se sentó en una silla. Grenn tomó asiento a su lado.

**“Estoy de buen humor. ¡Cuéntame!”** No quería parecer demasiado ansioso, pero su voz lo traicionó **“... Es decir, si no estás cansado”**

**“Nunca estoy cansado. Apuesto a que estoy menos cansado que tú”**

**“No lo estás. Podría escuchar tus historias toda la noche”**

**“Pruébalo”**

**“Voy a escucharte, en tanto tú puedas hablar”**

**“Bien, pues... pero estas son mis condiciones. Cuando yo termine tú me contarás una historia tuya, también.”** La sonrisa de Pyp era preciosa. Grenn asintió, y después de eso, simplemente reclinó su rostro en una de sus manos y escuchó, sonriendo: **“Un día, yo estaba en Dorne, comiendo naranjas con los otros mimos, y... ¿Ya sabías que yo era un mimo?”**

*

**“Nada es imposible cuando se trata de Pyp”** Grenn susurró para sí mismo: **“No, Sam... Él va a estar bien, sin importar nada”** Grenn declaró, tomando la esfera de las manos de Sam. Cerró los ojos y empezó a presionar rítmicamente.

Dentro… fuera…

Dentro… fuera…

Él estaba siguiendo el latido de su propio corazón.

***


	8. Night 7. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------------------  
> “Maybe you should go and wave off now”  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

**“Jon, Wait!”** Robb’s voice echoed in the darkness of the crypt. The boy held in his hand the new practice sword that his father gave him as a gift for his ninth name day. Surely, Jon would receive one in some months, too.

 **“What happens?”** Jon asked.

**“Are you sure you want to go?”**

**“Of course. I’m as brave as you are, and you have already seen the last tombs. I want to do it, too!”** Jon unhanged the only torch he could reach from the wall, and started walking, fully decided.

Robb had, indeed, visited the tombs of the ancient Starks. What Jon didn’t know was that the heir of Winterfell had been there holding the hand of his father, and accompanied by Ser Rodrik and Jory Cassel; each one holding a torch, and extra oil. Now, with just one light, and being guided by Jon into the darkness, the situation was quite different. For a moment, he tried to dissuade his brother.

**“We will need extra torches if we want to reach the last tombs.”**

**“We can do it, Robb, all that we have to do is to be quick. Please! I want to see the Kings of Winter”**

**“Well... Let’s go.”** Robb took the hand of his little brother and advanced, taking the torch in his other hand. One day, he would be Lord of Winterfell, and he was almost a man. He should start acting like one… Despite the strange sensation he had when Old Nan told them some ghost stories, and the fact that no one knew they were there.

They passed through the tomb of Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna. Just some steps beyond, Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra’s tombs awaited. Jon liked to visit the crypts; for some reason he felt like he had known those persons, particularly his beautiful aunt; she seemed so similar to his sister Arya. _“I wish I had known her… Maybe she would have treated me well, unlike Lady Catelyn”_ the little Jon thought as they walked in silence, and when they reached the second level of the crypt, the torch still had more than a half of its length. They hurried up, and descended. In the last level, the air smelled like rust and mold, and the unending row of men and women who looked at them from the graves was impressive.

 **“Here we are, Jon.”** Robb announced, full of pride. After all, he was a good big brother. This adventure made their hearts pound, and they felt increasingly excited as they advanced between the tombs of the old wardens of the North. All of them have a direwolf statue at their feet, and seemed to hold a sword -long ago disintegrated-in their hands.

 _“Barthogan… Jonnel… Edric… Serena… Arra…”_ Jon read silently the names on the stone. Each one, older than the previous, and then, at the end of the row, stood the Kings and Queens of the winter. Jon gulped, and advanced, holding Robb’s hand. Shadows were darker, and he could almost hear Old Nan’s voice talking about the white walkers and the Night’s King, with his army of undead men, who were defeated by the first Stark of all... The man who laid at the end of the Crypt.

 **“Easy, Jon. We will catch a glimpse and then we return.”** Robb pointed, and his little brother just nodded. The torch was consuming quickly, and the boys advanced until they found themselves close to the last grave.

It was not necessary to read the vanished name on the stone, or try to recognize the features of the sculpture. Every northern child knew him. He wore a black cape and, and an elk was painted on his shield, next to the dire wolf.

The man who built the great Wall, and defeated the long night unhabitants.

*

When Jon crossed the tunnel, the moon was already over the horizon. His feet took him directly from the border of the wood to the Wall, but his mind was a mess. All that he could remember was a single image, frozen in time. The last thing he saw that day in Winterfell’s crypts… That face.

No one but his friends dared to ask him anything when they saw him walking like a ghost through the southern gate, with his cape all blood stained and his gaze, still unfocused.

Samwell and Dolorous Edd were the first to arrive and hold him.

 **“Jon! Thanks Gods! Are you fine?”** Sam asked, as soon as he crossed the threshold.

 **“I’m fine. Where’s Pyp?”** Jon could barely speak.

 **“He is up in his cell”** stated dolorous Edd, as he helped Jon. Lord Snow walked painfully until a bench in the middle of the yard **“The Aurochs is by his side… I’m sorry, Jon. Possibly Pyp won’t make it through this night”** he announced.

 **“He will. Run. Give this to the healers.”** Jon said, almost unconscious, as he reached out and gave his friends the cloth bag, full of Blue Cotton. He had not slept for almost three days and his head felt as dense and clouded as the sky outside **“Tell them to pulverize this; dilute a pinch in a glass of water. Give it to him… four times per day.”** He did not know the exact dose, but he remembered how the healers used to measure carefully the powder for Rickon in Winterfell.

As Edd ran through the corridors carrying the priced medicine, a voice called Jon and he immediately recognized Halder. **“Jon. What happened? You look terrible. Are you injured? Where is Ghost? Do you need us to take you to the healing room, brother?”**

 **“No. I fought against some thieves. I’ll be fine... Just scratches.”** Jon mumbled **“Ghost will arrive soon. I think I traveled faster… Somehow.”** Halder and Sam looked each other incredulous. **“I found the fungus. It is enough for Pyp, and… and…”** Something was missing in his story and Jon wasn’t capable to remember it. It seemed like if he would have closed his eyes and just got transported to the Wall. There was a man, who wasn’t there anymore when Jon crossed the tunnel and now, second after second everything seemed blurrier. In fact, all that he could remember were some disconnected words now. _“…A friend of the Watch… Take care of them, Jon Snow… My blood… A great menace comes… The others… Azor Ahai”_ **“I’m sorry. Everything about the return was confusing.”** Jon tried to explain. After all, How could he explain them? What in the seven hells was an azor ahai? **“My horse died… I haven’t slept for three days. I… I need to fix my mind, but… How is Pyp?”**

Halder answered, as if every word stabbed him. **“Pyp cannot eat or drink anymore. We barely keep him alive; Sam found a medical technique from Asshai in an ancient book and inserted a tube in Pyp’s nose. Grenn has been injecting air to him all night long. He hasn’t left Pyp and his pain is driving him mad. I can see that you’ve had an awful journey, but probably it’s too late, brother. _Pyp is dying_ ” **He whisperedpainfully **“Maybe you should go and wave off now that Pyp’s still here… Now that they both are in this world”**

Jon just crossed Castle Black in silence, guided by Halder. He couldn’t believe everything was in vain. After some minutes, they arrived to the cell. Pyp laid on the bed, pale and much smaller than he remembered. Right next to the bed, Grenn was motionless, except for his left hand, which pressed rhythmically the ball, keeping his lover alive.

 **“Thank you Jon”** The Aurochs spoke. His voice was harsh and tired, and he barely moved his eyes from Pyp anyway. **“…Thank you”**

 **“You’ve been brave, Grenn. I’m sure Pyp is very proud of you.”** Jon stated, resting his hand on Grenn’s shoulder. The healers had applied the medicament to Pyp minutes ago, but what Jon did not know was that Septon Cellador had come that morning too. He had absolved Pyp and said a prayer for his poor young soul, suggesting Grenn to prepare a proper funeral soon. The Aurochs had whispered to the septon to let him alone with Pyp. He did not even need to yell when he said **“Fuck off! Go and take care of your own nasty soul, or I will kill you.”** His eyes were menacing enough, and the Septon simply fled. After that, they had been there. Grenn pressed the ball constantly during the whole day without missing the rhythm, not even once; he told jokes, anecdotes and farm stories to Pyp, he kissed his cheeks countless times and caressed his cold hands among tears; he repeated how amazing was Jon, and how fond of dramatic arrivals was. Finally, when the night was ending, he whispered to Pyp’s ear **“Don’t worry. No matter what happens next, we will be together very soon, my love”.** Now, hope was very far but now, thanks to Jon, it existed.

 **“How long will it take to act?”** Grenn asked. His voice still sounded flat and distant. All his attention was in Pyp

**“Some hours. If Pyp still resists.”**

**“Thank you, brother.”**

Jon nodded and stepped in front of the bed. He spoke to Grenn.

**“May I?”**

**“Yes.”**

Now nothing else mattered. Grenn closed his eyes, trying to pledge Jon a last moment with Pyp. All that mattered now was the rhythm of his own heartbeat, which he used as a pattern for inducing Pyp’s breathing. After all, Jon was their friend too. When they came to the Wall, Grenn felt jealous about Jon, and possibly, even if his brother had feelings for Pyp, he had chosen the Aurochs. _“And yes… I would marry you”_. Those words were all that Grenn needed when they were said, and they were his greatest blessing and his worst curse now.

Grenn just smiled at Jon. _Lord Snow_ had risked everything for Pyp, and now, Jon and the rest of the world would lose him. He owed Jon, at least this farewell. He couldn’t avoid feeling pity for anyone who would love someone as wonderful as his Pyp, just to lose him later. Grenn hoped that Jon could never feel the pain of holding his dying lover in his arms, like he was doing in this moment.

 **“Be strong, Pyp. We need you… We love you, brother.”** Jon whispered, removing some locks of hair from that face, and then, deposited a soft kiss on Pyp’s forehead... a softer one on his nose, and after that, light like a butterfly, Jon’s lips almost brushed Pyp’s, without even touching them. Then...

He saw it: It was not a dream. Somehow, he remembered it. He foresaw it. Clear and sharp, just for a second.

A man with an iron crown riding an elk. An eagle, throwing itself to Jon’s face. A cave. A big battle, and a wildling girl. Her hair was red like the distant fires that burnt in Castle Black, and her face was pale and covered with a thin layer of frost, shining like a silver mask. All his friends were looking at him from their horses, worried but grateful, as they left behind the fortress. A red king surrounded by fire, and death everywhere. A queen, white as the snow, with a black winged shadow. A blue-eyed demon leading an army of dead men. War and chaos… And finally, on the cover of a huge ship, on the sea shore, Grenn hugged Pyp from behind, and covered themselves under his soft fur coat as he murmured **_“Dinner is ready, sweet Pyp. You should come inside, or I will eat your soup”_**. Pyp turned around and kissed him slowly. **_“You won’t. You love me too much to let me starving here”_** he whispered. His hair was gray and his face showed a nice collection of wrinkles when he grinned, but his black eyes were as bright as always. **_“I do. I love you Pypar._** **_I will always love you”_** , Grenn’s arms wrapped around his lover and his face, now covered by a reddish grey beard, and marked with some pale scars, made him look like an old sailor. Grenn would become one of the finest warriors, and also a real lover… a true man, who would live and die for Pyp. **_“I love you more Grenn”_**

And then, on Pyp’s mouth, Jon understood

This was not for him. It would never be. His own path would be very different.

The vision vanished from Jon’s mind and only a strange and mixed feeling remained. However, he had only one thought left: _“Our little Pyp. He is so soft and warm! He is our light. Old gods. Please, let us keep him with us”_

Jon’s heart felt a strange emptiness when he retreated in silence, dizzy and confused. After that, there were only Pyp and Grenn. The rest of the night, Grenn continued injecting air to his friend’s lungs. His fingers cramped a pair times, but he continued, resolute. Satin and Toad approached to the cell, but no one dared to enter now. If Grenn needed something, he would let them know. This night was just for them.

The sun was about to appear on the east, and Jon entered to his cell. More than anything, he needed to sleep after his dangerous journey. _“I must be hallucinating”_ , a part of his mind considered when he remembered the pale face of Brandon the Builder carved on the rock… his black and cold hand in the woods. Now, all alone in his cell, he wasn’t sure of anything else. He just sat on his bed, in the mild darkness of the wolves’ hour.

All that Jon could do was praying to the old gods, trusting and waiting. Pyp should get well, and grow old next to the Aurochs. His faith had been useless all his life, but he could not avoid it. He asked to his father’s gods for Pyp, for Grenn and for himself, until he fell asleep.

As soon as Jon had crossed the tunnel, Sam informed to Lord Commander about Jon’s arrival, and now, Grenn’s head was out of risk. Anyway, it was not his head what worried Jon and all his friends. Moments ago, Grenn just locked the door of his cell… The cell that he started to share with Pyp so many moons ago. It was full of memories for them.

All alone there, Grenn remembered that time he asked Pyp to sleep with him so they could avoid the cold, and the way those lovely ears flushed when he agreed... All their pillow fights… So many unending talks about deep things and sweet nothings... Every time he stayed awake, looking at his mummer, as he slept... Every single tickle war, and every joke… And their first time. That night, when Grenn proved that heaven was real, and it was in Pyp’s arms. After that, they visited it again every night among kisses and laughs. Pyp always managed to invent a different kind of kiss, a new position… A brighter smile… a new way to show him love, and from that first night, Grenn’s world never stopped being brighter. Now, in the same place, all in front of him was darkness.

Out of the entrance, Halder, Toad, Dywen, Edd and Satin waited for news, but none of them dared to talk.

The morning was already clear when Grenn opened the door. His face was covered with tears.

…   …  …   …   …

VIII. Noche 7. Gracias

\--------------------------------------------------

"Tal vez deberías ir y despedirte ahora"

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

“¡Jon, espera!” La voz de Robb hizo eco en la oscuridad de la cripta. El chico tenía en la mano la nueva espada de práctica que su padre le dio como regalo en su noveno día del nombre. Seguramente, Jon recibiría una en algunos meses, también.

 **“¿Qué pasa?”** , Preguntó Jon.

**“¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?”**

**“Claro. Yo soy tan valiente como tú, y tú ya has visto las últimas tumbas. ¡Quiero hacerlo, también!”** Jon descolgó la única antorcha que  se hallaba en la pared y comenzó a caminar, totalmente decidido.

Robb, de hecho, había visitado las tumbas de los antiguos Stark. Lo que Jon no sabía era que el heredero de Invernalia había estado allí sosteniendo la mano de su padre, y acompañado por Ser Rodrik y Jory Cassel; cada uno con una antorcha, y aceite extra. Ahora, con una sola luz, y siendo guiado por Jon en la oscuridad, la situación era muy diferente. Por un momento, trató de disuadir a su hermano.

**“Necesitaremos más antorchas si queremos llegar a las últimas tumbas.”**

**“Podemos hacerlo, Robb, sólo debemos ser rápidos. ¡Por favor! Quiero ver a los Reyes del Invierno”**

**“Bueno... Vamos.”** Robb tomó la mano de su pequeño hermano y avanzó, tomando la antorcha en la otra mano. Un día, él sería señor de Invernalia, y ya era casi un hombre. Él debía comenzar a actuar como tal... A pesar de la extraña sensación que tenía cuando la Vieja Tata les contaba historias de fantasmas, y del hecho de que nadie sabía que estaban allí.

Pasaron por las tumbas del tío Brandon y la tía Lyanna. A sólo unos pasos más allá, las tumbas de Lord Rickard y Lady Lyarra esperaban.  A Jon le gustaba visitar las criptas; por alguna razón sentía que había conocido a aquellas personas, en especial a su hermosa tía; ella parecía tan similar a su hermana Arya. _“Me gustaría haberla había conocido... Tal vez me habría tratado bien, a diferencia de lady Catelyn”_ el pequeño Jon pensó mientras caminaban en silencio y, cuando llegaron al segundo nivel de la cripta, la antorcha aún tenía más de la mitad de su longitud. Se apresuraron, y descendieron. En el último nivel, el aire olía a óxido y a moho, y la fila interminable de hombres y mujeres que yacían en las tumbas era impresionante.

 **“Aquí estamos, Jon.”** Robb anunció, lleno de orgullo. Después de todo, él era un buen hermano mayor. Esta aventura hacía que sus corazones golpetearan con fuerza, y se sentían cada vez más emocionados a medida que avanzaban entre las tumbas de los antiguos guardianes del Norte. Todos ellos tenían la estatua de un lobo huargo a sus pies, y parecían sostener una espada -desintegrada hacía largo tiempo- en sus manos.

 **“Barthogan... Jonnel... Edric... Serena... Arra ...”** Jon leyó en silencio los nombres en la roca. Cada uno, más antiguo que el anterior, y luego, al final de la fila, se encontraban los reyes y reinas del invierno. Jon tragó saliva y avanzó, sosteniendo la mano de Robb. Las sombras eran más oscuras, y casi podía oír la voz de la Vieja Tata hablando de los caminantes blancos y el Rey de la Noche, con su ejército de caminantes blancos, que fueron derrotados por el primer Stark de todos... El hombre que yacía al final de la Cripta.

 **“Tranquilo, Jon. Vamos a echar un vistazo y luego regresaremos.”** Robb señaló, y su pequeño hermano se limitó a asentir. La antorcha se consumía rápidamente y los chicos avanzaron hasta encontrarse cerca de la última tumba.

No era necesario leer el nombre, casi desvanecido en la piedra, o tratar de reconocer los rasgos de la escultura. Todos los niños del Norte lo conocían. Llevaba una capa de color negro, y un alce se hallaba pintado en su escudo, junto al lobo huargo.

El hombre que construyó El Muro, y derrotó a los habitantes de la noche.

*

Cuando Jon cruzó el túnel, la luna ya asomaba sobre el horizonte. Sus pies lo llevaron directamente del borde del bosque al Muro, pero su mente era un desastre. Todo lo que podía recordar era una imagen, congelada en el tiempo. Lo último que vio aquel día en las criptas de Invernalia... Aquel rostro.

Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a preguntarle nada cuando lo vieron caminando como un fantasma a través de la puerta sur, con su capa enteramente manchada de sangre y su mirada, aún desenfocada.

Samwell y Edd el Penas fueron los primeros en llegar y sostenerlo.

 **“¡Jon! ¡Dioses, gracias! ¿Estás bien?”** , Preguntó Sam, tan pronto como cruzó el umbral.

 **“Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Pyp?”** Jon apenas podía hablar.

 **“Él está en su celda”** , dijo Edd el Penas, mientras ayudaba a Jon. Lord Nieve caminó penosamente hasta un banco en el medio del patio **“El Uro está a su lado... lo siento, Jon. Posiblemente Pyp no sobrevivirá más allá de esta noche”** , anunció.

 **“Él lo hará. Corre. Da esto a los sanadores”** , Dijo Jon, casi inconsciente, estirando su mano y entregándole la bolsa de tela repleta de Algodón Azul. No había dormido durante casi tres días, y su mente se sentía tan densa y nublada como el cielo fuera **“Diles que lo pulvericen; diluyan una pizca en un vaso de agua. Dénselo... cuatro veces al día.”** No sabía la dosis exacta, pero recordó cómo los sanadores solían medir cuidadosamente el polvo para Rickon en Invernalia.

Mientras Edd corría por los pasillos llevando el preciado medicamento, una voz llamó a Jon y él inmediatamente reconoció a Halder. **“Jon. ¿Qué sucedió? Te ves terrible. ¿Estás lastimado? ¿Dónde está Fantasma? ¿Necesitas que te llevemos a la sala de curación, hermano?”**

 **“No. Luché contra unos ladrones. Voy a estar bien... sólo rasguños.”** Jon murmuró **“Fantasma llegará pronto. Creo que he viajado más rápido... De algún modo.”** Halder y Sam se miraron incrédulos. **“He encontrado el hongo. Es suficiente para Pyp, y ... y ...”** Algo faltaba en su historia y Jon no era capaz de recordarlo. Parecía como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y acabara de ser transportado al Muro. Había un hombre, que ya no estaba allí cuando Jon cruzó el túnel y ahora, segundo tras segundo todo parecía más borroso. De hecho, todo lo que podía recordar ahora eran algunas palabras inconexas. _“... Un amigo de la Guardia... Cuida de ellos, Jon Nieve... Mi sangre... Una gran amenaza viene... Los Otros... Azor Ahai”_ **“Lo siento. Todo sobre el regreso fue confuso.”** Jon trató de aclararse. Después de todo, ¿Cómo podía explicarles? ¿Qué en los siete infiernos era un azor ahai? **“Mi caballo murió... No he dormido durante tres días. Yo... tengo que arreglar mi mente, pero... ¿Cómo está Pyp?”**

Halder respondió, como si cada palabra lo apuñalara. **“Pyp ya no puede comer ni beber. Apenas lo mantenemos con vida; Sam encontró una técnica médica de Asshai en un libro antiguo e insertó un tubo en la nariz de Pyp. Grenn ha estado inyectándole aire toda la noche. Él no ha dejado a Pyp y su dolor le está volviendo loco. Puedo ver que has tenido un viaje terrible, pero probablemente ya es demasiado tarde, hermano. _Pyp está muriendo_ ” **Él susurró dolorosamente **“Tal vez deberías ir y despedirte ahora que Pyp sigue aquí... Ahora que ambos siguen en este mundo”**

Jon simplemente cruzó Castle Black en silencio, guiado por Halder. No podía creer que todo hubiese sido en vano. Después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la celda. Pyp yacía sobre la cama, pálido y mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba. Justo al lado de la cama, Grenn estaba inmóvil, a excepción de su mano izquierda, que presionaba rítmicamente la esfera, manteniendo a su amante con vida.

 **“Gracias Jon”** El Uro habló. Su voz sonaba áspera y cansada, y apenas movió sus ojos de Pyp de todos modos. **“…Gracias”**

 **“Has sido valiente, Grenn. Estoy seguro de que Pyp está muy orgulloso de ti.”** Jon dijo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Grenn. Los sanadores le habían aplicado el medicamento a Pyp hacía algunos minutos, pero lo que Jon no sabía era que el Septon Cellador había llegado esa mañana también. Él había absuelto a Pyp y dijo una oración por su pobre y joven alma, mientras le sugería a Grenn que preparara un funeral apropiado pronto. El Uro había susurrado al Septon que lo dejara solo con Pyp. Ni siquiera tuvo que gritar cuando dijo: **“Váyase a la mierda! Lárguese y cuide de su propia alma asquerosa o yo lo mataré”** Sus ojos eran lo suficientemente amenazantes, y el Septon simplemente huyó. Después de eso, Grenn había permanecido allí presionando la esfera constantemente durante todo el día sin perder el ritmo, ni una sola vez; él le contó chistes, anécdotas e historias de granja a Pyp; besó sus mejillas innumerables veces y acarició sus manos frías entre lágrimas; repitió lo increíble que era Jon, y cuán aficionado era a las llegadas dramáticas. Por último, cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, susurró al oído de Pyp **“No te preocupes. No importa lo que suceda a continuación, vamos a estar juntos muy pronto, mi amor”**. Ahora, la esperanza estaba muy lejos, pero ahora, gracias a Jon, aún existía.

 **“¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en actuar?”** , Preguntó Grenn. Su voz aún sonaba plana y distante. Toda su atención estaba en Pyp.

**“Algunas horas. Si Pyp todavía resiste.”**

**“Gracias hermano.”**

Jon asintió y se puso de píe delante de la cama. Se dirigió a Grenn.

**“¿Puedo?”**

**“Sí.”**

Ahora nada más importaba. Grenn cerró los ojos, tratando de conceder a Jon un último momento con Pyp. Lo único que le interesaba ahora era el ritmo de su propio corazón, que utilizaba como modelo para inducir la respiración de Pyp. Después de todo, Jon era su amigo. Cuando llegaron al Muro, Grenn solía sentirse celoso de Jon, y, posiblemente, incluso si su hermano tenía sentimientos por Pyp, él había elegido al Uro. _“Y sí... Me casaría contigo”_. Esas palabras eran todo lo que Grenn necesitó cuando fueron dichas, y ellas eran su mayor bendición y su peor maldición ahora.

Grenn simplemente le sonrió a Jon. Lord Nieve había arriesgado todo por Pyp, y ahora, Jon y el resto del mundo lo perderían. Le debía a Jon, al menos esta despedida. No podía evitar sentir lástima por cualquiera que amara a alguien tan maravilloso como su Pyp, sólo para perderlo después. Grenn esperó que Jon no sintiera el dolor de estrechar a su amante moribundo en sus brazos, como él estaba haciendo en este momento.

 **“Sé fuerte, Pyp. Te necesitamos... Te amamos, hermano.”** Jon susurró, quitando algunos mechones de cabello de ese rostro, y luego, depositó un suave beso en la frente de Pyp... uno más delicado en la nariz, y después de eso, ligero como una mariposa, los labios de Jon casi rozaron los de Pyp, sin siquiera tocarlos. Entonces...

Lo vio: No era un sueño. De alguna manera, lo recordó. Lo anticipó. Claro y nítido, sólo por un segundo.

Un hombre con una corona de hierro, cabalgando un alce. Un águila, lanzándose a la cara de Jon. Una cueva. Una gran batalla, y una chica salvaje; tenía el cabello rojo como los fuegos distantes que ardían en Castle Black, y su rostro estaba pálido y cubierto con una fina capa de escarcha, brillando como una máscara de plata. Todos sus amigos lo miraban desde sus caballos, preocupados, pero agradecidos, mientras se alejaban de la fortaleza. Un rey rojo rodeado por el fuego, y muerte por todas partes. Una reina, blanca como la nieve, con una sombra alada negra. Un demonio de ojos azules conduciendo un ejército de hombres muertos. Guerra y caos... Y, por último, en la proa de un enorme barco, en la orilla del mar, Grenn abrazaba a Pyp por detrás, cubriéndose bajo su abrigo de piel suave mientras le murmuraba **“La cena está lista, dulce Pyp. Deberías entrar, o me comeré tu sopa”.** Pyp se dio la vuelta y lo besó lentamente. **“No lo harás. Me amas demasiado como para dejarme morir de hambre aquí”** , susurró. Tenía el cabello gris y su rostro mostraba una encantadora colección de arrugas cuando sonreía, pero sus ojos negros estaban tan brillantes como siempre. **“Así es. Te amo Pypar. _Siempre te amaré_ ”**, los brazos de Grenn se envolvieron alrededor de su amante y su rostro, ahora cubierto por una barba de color gris rojizo, y marcado con algunas cicatrices pálidas, lo hacía parecer un viejo marinero. Grenn se convertiría en uno de los mejores guerreros, y también en un verdadero amante... Un hombre de verdad, que viviría y moriría por Pyp. **“Yo te amo más Grenn”**

Y luego, sobre la boca de Pyp, Jon entendió

Esto no era para él. Nunca lo sería. Su propio camino sería muy diferente.

La visión desapareció de la mente de Jon y sólo conservó una sensación extraña y confusa. Sin embargo, su único pensamiento era: _“Nuestro pequeño Pyp. ¡Es tan suave y cálido! Él es nuestra luz. Dioses antiguos. Por favor, permítanos mantenerlo con nosotros”_

El corazón de Jon sintió un extraño vacío cuando se retiró en silencio, mareado y confundido. Después de eso, sólo quedaron Pyp y Grenn. El resto de la noche, Grenn continuó inyectando aire a los pulmones de su amigo. Sus dedos se acalambraron un par de veces, pero él continuó, resuelto. Seda y Toad se acercaron a la celda, pero nadie se atrevía a entrar ahora. Si Grenn necesitaba algo, se los haría saber. Esta noche era sólo para ellos.

El sol estaba a punto de aparecer en el este, cuando Jon entró a su celda. Más que nada, necesitaba dormir después de su peligroso viaje. _“Debo estar alucinando”_ , una parte de su mente consideró, cuando recordó el pálido rostro de Brandon el Constructor tallado en la roca... Su mano negra y fría en el bosque. Ahora, completamente solo en su celda, ya no estaba seguro de nada más. Se quedó sentado en su cama, en la suave oscuridad de la hora de los lobos.

Todo lo que Jon podía hacer era orar a los dioses antiguos, confiando y esperando. Pyp _debía_ mejorar, y envejecer al lado del Uro. Su fe había sido inútil toda su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. Pidió a los dioses de su padre por Pyp, por Grenn y por sí mismo, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Tan pronto como Jon hubo cruzado el túnel, Sam informó a Lord Comandante sobre la llegada de Jon, y ahora, la cabeza de Grenn estaba fuera de peligro. De todos modos, no era su cabeza lo que preocupaba a Jon y a todos sus amigos. Hacía algunos instantes, Grenn simplemente había cerrado la puerta de su celda... La celda que comenzó a compartir con Pyp hacía tantas lunas. Estaba llena de recuerdos para ellos.

Completamente solo allí, Grenn recordó el momento en que le pidió a Pyp que durmiera junto a él para que pudieran evitar el frío, y la manera en que esas hermosas orejas se ruborizaron cuando accedió... Todas sus peleas de almohadas... Tantas conversaciones interminables sobre cosas profundas y dulces naderías... Cada vez que permaneció despierto, mirando a su mimo mientras dormía... Cada guerra de cosquillas y cada broma... Y su primera vez. Esa noche, cuando Grenn demostró que el cielo era real y que estaba en los brazos de Pyp. Después de eso, ambos lo visitaron de nuevo todas las noches entre besos y risas. Pyp siempre se las arreglaba para inventar un diferente tipo de beso... una nueva posición... Una sonrisa más radiante... una nueva manera de mostrarle su amor, y desde aquella primera noche, el mundo de Grenn nunca dejó de ser cada vez más brillante. Ahora, aguardando en el mismo lugar, todo frente a él era oscuridad.

Fuera de la entrada, Halder, Toad, Dywen, Edd y Seda esperaban noticias, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar.

La mañana ya estaba clara cuando Grenn abrió la puerta. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas.

*


	9. Day 8. Beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------  
> “I’ll never stop loving you.”  
> \-----------------------------------------

In… Out…

In… Out…

He was so exhausted.

That early morning, Grenn had squeezed rhythmically the ball until his eyelids felt progressively heavier. **“I won’t let you go… I… Won’t”** was the last thing he could barely mutter before he noticed he was too tired. It was too late; when he decided calling Satin, everything had already become blurred in front of him. His eyes could not keep opened any longer, and before he would realize, he was not in his bedroom anymore.

Grenn was now standing on a whole different place, and he just did not have time to understand it. It was a green field, full of snowflowers. At the distance, Pyp stood among them, dressed with white and golden clothes, his cheeks had regained the rosy shade that Grenn adored. He looked so happy and healthy! If this was a dream, it was a marvelous one… No. For some reason, this seemed too real to be a dream, and he knew it. However, when the Aurochs came closer to his friend, he started walking, doubtful and clumsy at first, but finally, when Pyp opened his arms, smiling, Grenn simply could not hold more and ran to him as fast as he could, cuddling him in his arms. **“Pyp… You’re fine”** he said breathlessly as he held his lover with all his strength.

 **“I am. You don’t have to worry anymore.”** Gods, Pyp looked so beautiful! The Aurochs realized how much he had missed that voice… That smile. **“I will be fine, but I needed to do something here. I… want to thank you, Grenn.”** he declared, with a touch of shyness in his smile **“Thank you for everything; for all you did for me… Thank you for all you gave me. Please, thank Jon, Sam, Satin, Edd and our other brothers, too. I know you all have been very worried”**

 **“There’s nothing to thank”** Grenn simply could not stop holding him tight, and yet, his biggest wish was lifting Pyp in his arms and taking him home.   **“But Pyp… This is not the Wall. Why are we here?”** Asked, a bit unsure.

 **“This is a good place to be. Isn’t it?”** The little mummer replied, still smiling.

This place was not Westeros. No place could be so breathtaking. The sky above them was beyond blue, and the wind was warm and fragrant. Endless prairies full of flowers were all around them, and a huge turquoise lake caught the light of a bright and golden sun **“It’s beautiful. Pyp... but”** Somehow, Grenn already knew it, but he just needed to ask this anyway, and did it without further preambles. **“Will… you abandon me?”**

 **“I’ll never abandon you.”** Pyp’s eyes were so bright, and his entire being seemed to glow softly. How could anyone not be in love with that creature? **“I’ll never stop loving you, no matter where we are. You know?”**

Finally Grenn noticed it. It was something in his dark eyes... Something in his voice.

**“No… Pyp”**

**“We had a beautiful life together”**

**“Ohhh… No… No…!! Pyp… Please don’t… Please!! Don’t leave me…”** Grenn sobbed as he hugged his snowflower desperately. How could this be the last time he saw him? No!... No!

 **“Grenn... My only. My beloved Grenn”** Pyp broke the hug and suddenly, knelt in front of him, keeping a radiant smile in his face **“Now, I can’t offer you more than my very soul, but it is only yours. It has always been, and it will always be. Now, I know it... Will you marry me?”**

**“Yes.”**

The aurochs knew it. This was everything he wanted. No matter how long it took to him, they were meant to be together. Pyp and he would be one forever, and he would always return to Pyp. He took his lover’s hand, and a smile appeared behind his tears **“Yes… I swear it.  I will always love you. I am yours and you are mine… now and forever”** he managed to say.

 **“I swear I will always love you. I am yours and you are mine. Now and forever”** Pyp repeated as he threw himself again in Grenn’s arms, with his entire being, shining of joy. They kissed one more time. It was the longest and sweetest kiss of their existence; passionate like those of a wedding night… Innocent like their first one. They kept kissing, right before Pyp started dissolving in form of a multitude of white light sparks in the most beautiful spectacle Grenn had ever seen.

**“No”**

It was useless to stop him. Grenn tried to hug tighter Pyp, but his love simply disappeared, and when almost nothing more remained, in a last desperate act, like a child, pursuing butterflies, he ran… ran, as fast as he had never done it, after the trail of fading light. His feet took him until the mere border of the lake, and he felt the icy kiss of the water. He just kept running. Nothing else mattered now; the water was deeper and deeper every time, but he advanced franticly and, right before his feet abandoned the ground, he jumped and reached out in a painful spasm. Grenn disappeared under the cold surface.

There was a single spark in his hands.

No one would make him renounce to this last light. After some instants, it was all that was left of the beautiful being he had loved… But it was also so warm and tiny as it melted on his palm, that gave Grenn an infinite comfort as he sank in the deep, and cried in silence for his loss.

 

*

 

When Grenn opened his eyes, he could still feel Pyp next to him. His kiss. His promise. His undying love.

Grenn pressed his forehead against the blankets, waiting for the rest of his life to come. He imagined it. Long and cold nights without his love. Years… decades of loneliness. A life on the Wall, without his Pyp… It didn’t matter anymore. He could endure it, if that meant they would reunite someday. **“I will always love you. I swear it”** he whispered, and after a long pause, he gathered all his courage, and looked at his love.

Pyp was still lying there, pale and motionless, and yet, he remained devastatingly beautiful.

In Grenn’s eyes, Pyp looked as gorgeous as the night they loved for the first time. His hair was disheveled and his delicate body was still covered by his sleeping shirt. During his sleep, Grenn had taken his hand and now, they were holding hands. The Aurochs was emaciated, but he still squeezed rhythmically the rubber ball, time after time in the way he had made it the whole night. Even in his dreams.

Now, Pyp’s eyes were barely open and looked at him, with a sleepy expression. Grenn could recognize those black jewels everywhere, they were still tired and sick, but full of life.

 **“Hello...”** Grenn said when their eyes met, and Pyp smiled to him weakly. Their intertwined hands squeezed a bit, and Grenn could have bet he saw something bright and warm, still melting between them. A single tear ran across his bearded face, and many others followed it.

\---   ---   ---   ---

A week after, Pyp laid on his bed, still pale and skinnier than normal, but his smile lightened the room every time one of his brothers came with a tray containing soup, mashed potatoes or warm apple porridge. Hobb managed to get some honey and poured a bit on Pyp’s tea in every meal.

Jon visited his dear friend every day in his cell. The first time they met, Jon had hugged him tight, and Pyp laughed in his arms. **_“Thank you my brother”_** had said, before kissing Jon’s forehead. Pyp’s voice was still nothing more than a whisper, but Jon adored hearing it. The mummer said he was only imitating Ser Alliser’s voice, and that made Jon smile sincerely. Pyp was happy; that was all he knew… All that must be. As soon as everyone in the Wall knew what Lord Snow had made for Pyp, nicknames and bullying to Jon had ceased definitively.

Grenn spent every night next to Pyp’s bed, watching him and taking care of his beloved. A week after, Pyp called him, smiling and warm, and Grenn climbed to the bed, hugging his lover tenderly over the blankets right in the same way they did the first time they slept together.

**“Grenn…”**

**“Yes, my sweet Pyp?”**

**“I love you... I’ll never stop loving you. You know?”** said as he cuddled Grenn.

**“I know it, and I love you more”**

**“Grenn…”** the mummer repeated shyly. **“I… really liked the way you sang for me”**

**“Did you hear…?”**

**Yes. I heard everything. I remember all.”** Pyp said quietly, and, for Grenn’s total delight, Pypar’s cheeks went rosy and flushed **“Most of all, I remember your heartbeat, Grenn… You followed me and brought me back. I know it”** Grenn looked surprised at his lover, and then, everything was understood **“However, Are you aware you still owe me a passionate wedding night?”** Pyp whispered against Grenn’s lips.

_“Was that… ? ... Are we…?”_

His aurochs couldn’t be happier. They shared a long and deep kiss. Grenn threw delicately an arm around his beloved Pyp, who laced Grenn’s neck with his own arms. _“My sweet and beautiful treasure… My only one… My husband”_ The ranger thought. His head went dizzy every time Pyp kissed him like that.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

 **“Come in”** mumbled Pyp, with his head still resting on the chest of his Aurochs

Satin, Edd and Halder entered to the cell. They were hardly carrying a pushcart with food: Wine, venison, a huge pigeon pie, a bowl with boiled eggs, a pot of carrot soup, two wheels of cheese, three dozens of fried trouts, some dishes with roasted onions, and a whole pot with apples and blueberries.

 **“Hello, lovey-dovey little crows! We brought you some food, guys”** Satin said in a happy sing sang tone.

 **“Is everything for me? Be careful, Grenn. This time, Hobb sent me the whole kitchen supplies. The only thing left to be cooked is our Aurochs.”** Pyp stated, rubbing his nose against Grenn’s.

 **“I won’t be cooked”** Grenn said, indignant.

 **“Don´t worry. I won’t let Hobb cook you… Today”** That soft laugh was all Grenn needed to be happy. **“Your brave Pyp is here to protect you, and he’ll always be by your side”**

 **“Aww… You’re so lovely together!”** Satin could not restrain himself. **“Sure, all this food is for you, but… Man, the common hall is nothing without your songs and your stories, and if we still can’t take you there, then… Would you mind if…?”**

 **“Sure!”** Pyp pointed happily, and patted the border of his bed. **“Come here, Satin, Halder. I miss you too, Edd. Come on brothers. I miss everybody.”**

 **“Truly, Pyp?”** Edd asked with a naughty smile, quite unusual in him.

**“Truly”**

**“Boys, bring the cake!!”** The builder roared.

The door opened and a horde of black brothers slammed into the room. They carried even more food, wine and a huge cheesecake, covered with a ridiculously big amount of strawberries and blueberries.

 **“Good. Because, as long as you’re weak, you’ll have us here. You’re the beating heart of this place, Pyp”** Dywen commented, showing his wooden smile, as EddToad, Hobb, Halder, Jon, Sam, Satin, Matthar, Balian, Dick, Owen, Albett, and even Donal Noye found a place in the tiny cell and started eating.

 

*******

 

**VIII. Día 8. Corazón palpitante.**

**\-----------------------------------------**

**"Nunca dejaré de amarte."**

**\------------------------------------------**

 

 

Dentro… Fuera…

Dentro… Fuera…

Estaba tan agotado.

Esa madrugada, Grenn había presionado rítmicamente la esfera hasta que sus párpados se volvieron cada vez más pesados. **“No voy a dejarte ir... Yo... no lo haré”,** fue lo último que pudo murmurar antes de darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado. Era muy tarde; cuando decidió llamar a Seda, todo se había nublado delante de él. Sus ojos no pudieron mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo, y antes de que se diera cuenta, él no estaba más en su celda.

Grenn ahora se hallaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Él no tuvo tiempo para entenderlo. Era un campo verde, lleno de flores de nieve. A la distancia, Pyp estaba de pie entre ellas, vestido con ropas blancas y doradas, sus mejillas habían recuperado el tono rosado que Grenn adoraba. ¡Se veía tan feliz y saludable! Si esto era un sueño, era uno maravilloso... No. Por alguna razón, esto parecía demasiado real para ser un sueño, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando el Uro se acercó a su amigo, él comenzó a caminar, dudoso y torpe al principio, pero finalmente, cuando Pyp abrió los brazos, sonriendo, Grenn simplemente no pudo soportar  más y corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo, estrechándolo en sus brazos. **“Pyp... Estás bien”** , dijo sin aliento mientras sostenía a su amante con todas su fuerzas.

 **“Lo estoy. No tienes que preocuparte más”.** ¡Dioses, Pyp lucía tan hermoso! El Uro se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa voz... Esa sonrisa. **“Voy a estar bien, pero necesitaba hacer algo aquí. Yo... quiero darte las gracias, Grenn”** , declaró, con un toque de timidez en su sonrisa “ **Gracias por todo; por todo lo que hiciste por mí... Gracias por todo lo que me diste. Por favor, agradece a Jon, a Sam, a Seda, a Edd y nuestros demás hermanos, también. Sé que todos han estado muy preocupados”.**

 **“No hay nada que agradecer”** Grenn simplemente no podía dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza, y sin embargo, su mayor deseo era levantar a Pyp en sus brazos y llevarlo a casa. **“Pero Pyp ... Este no es el Muro. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? "** , le preguntó, un poco inseguro.

 **“Este es un buen lugar para estar. ¿No es así?”** El pequeño mimo respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Este lugar no era Poniente. Ningún sitio podría ser tan impresionante. El cielo por encima de ellos era mucho más que azul, y el viento era cálido y fragante. Praderas interminables llenas de flores estaban a su alrededor, y un enorme lago turquesa captaba la luz de un sol brillante y dorado **“Es hermoso Pyp... pero”** De alguna manera, Grenn ya lo sabía, pero debía preguntarlo de todos modos, y lo hizo sin más preámbulos. **“¿Me… vas a abandonar?”**

 **“Nunca te abandonaré.”** Los ojos de Pyp eran tan brillantes, y todo su ser parecía resplandecer suavemente. ¿Cómo podría alguien no estar enamorado de esa criatura? **“Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, no importa dónde estemos. ¿Lo sabes?”**

Finalmente Grenn se dio cuenta. Había algo en sus ojos oscuros... Algo en su voz.

**“No... Pyp”**

**“Tuvimos una hermosa vida juntos”**

**“Ohhh... ¡¡No... No... !! Pyp... ¡¡Por favor, no... por favor !! No me dejes...”** Grenn sollozó mientras abrazaba a su flor de nieve desesperadamente. ¿Cómo podía ser la última vez que lo veía? ¡No, no!

 **“Grenn... Mi único. Mi amado Grenn”** Pyp rompió el abrazo y de repente, se arrodilló delante de él, manteniendo una sonrisa radiante en su rostro **“Ahora no puedo ofrecer más que mi propia alma, pero es solo tuya. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Ahora lo sé... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”**

**“Sí.”**

El Uro lo supo. Esto era todo lo que quería. Sin importar el tiempo que le tomara, estaban destinados a estar juntos. Pyp y él serían uno para siempre, y él siempre volvería a Pyp. Tomó la mano de su amante, y una sonrisa apareció detrás de las lágrimas **“Sí... lo juro. Siempre te amaré. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío... ahora y para siempre”** alcanzó a decir.

 **“Juro que siempre te amaré. Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Ahora y para siempre”** Pyp repitió mientras se arrojaba de nuevo en los brazos de Grenn, con todo su ser brillando de alegría. Se besaron una vez más. Fue el beso más largo y más dulce de su existencia; apasionado como los de una noche de bodas... Inocente como su primer beso. Siguieron besándose, justo antes de que Pyp comenzara a disolverse en forma de una multitud de chispas de luz blanca en el espectáculo más hermoso que Grenn había visto nunca.

**“No”**

Era inútil detenerlo. Grenn intentó estrechar a Pyp, pero su amor simplemente desapareció, y cuando casi nada más quedaba, en un último acto desesperado, como un niño, persiguiendo mariposas, él corrió... corrió, tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, tras el rastro de la luz que se desvanecía. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la propia orilla del lago, y sintió el beso helado del agua. Él simplemente siguió corriendo. Nada más importaba ahora; el agua estaba más y más profunda, pero él avanzaba frenéticamente y, justo antes de que sus pies abandonaran el suelo, saltó y se estiró en un espasmo doloroso. Grenn desapareció bajo la superficie fría.

Había una sola chispa en sus manos.

Nadie le haría renunciar a esta última luz. Después de algunos instantes, era todo lo que quedaba del hermoso ser que había amado... Pero también era tan cálida y tan pequeña mientras se derretía en la palma de su mano, que le dio a Grenn un consuelo infinito mientras se hundía en las profundidades, y lloraba en silencio por su pérdida.

 

*****

 

Cuando Grenn abrió los ojos, aún podía sentir a Pyp junto a él. Su beso. Su promesa. Su amor eterno.

Grenn presionó su frente contra las mantas, esperando que el resto de su vida pasara. Él lo imaginó. Noches largas y frías sin su amor. Años... décadas de soledad. Una vida en el Muro, sin su Pyp... No importaba ya. Él podría soportarlo, si eso significaba que iban a reunirse algún día. **“Siempre te amaré. Lo juro “,** susurró, y después de una larga pausa, reunió todo su valor, y miró a su amor.

Pyp todavía yacía allí, pálido e inmóvil, y, sin embargo, permanecía devastadoramente hermoso.

A los ojos de Grenn, Pyp se veía tan bello como la noche en que se amaron por primera vez. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su delicado cuerpo todavía estaba cubierto por la camisa de dormir. Durante su sueño, Grenn le había tomado la mano y ahora, ellos yacían con las manos entrelazadas. El Uro estaba demacrado, pero aún presionaba rítmicamente la esfera de goma, una y otra vez en la forma en que lo había hecho durante toda la noche. Incluso en sus sueños.

Ahora, los ojos de Pyp estaban apenas abiertos y lo miraron, con una expresión soñolienta. Grenn podría reconocer esas joyas negras donde fuese, aún estaban cansados y enfermos, pero llenos de vida.

 **“Hola...”** Grenn dijo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y Pyp le sonrió débilmente. Sus manos entrelazadas se estrecharon un poco, y Grenn podría haber apostado que vio algo brillante y cálido, aún fundiéndose entre ellas. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro barbado, y muchas otras la siguieron.

**\--- --- --- ---**

Una semana después, Pyp estaba recostado en su cama, todavía pálido y más delgado de lo normal, pero su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación cada vez que uno de sus hermanos venía con una bandeja conteniendo sopa, puré de papas o papilla tibia de manzana. Hobb se las arregló para conseguir un poco de miel y servía un poco en el té de Pyp en cada comida.

Jon visitaba a su querido amigo todos los días en su celda. La primera vez que se encontraron, Jon le había abrazado con fuerza, y Pyp había reído en sus brazos. **“Gracias, mi hermano”** , dijo, antes de besar la frente de Jon. La voz de Pyp seguía siendo nada más que un susurro, pero Jon adoraba escucharlo. El mimo dijo que sólo estaba imitando la voz de Ser Alliser, y eso hizo sonreír a Jon con sinceridad. Pyp estaba feliz; eso era todo lo que sabía... Todo lo que debía ser. Tan pronto como todo el mundo en el Muro supo lo que _Lord Nieve_ había hecho por Pyp, los apodos y la intimidación a Jon cesaron definitivamente.

Grenn pasó cada noche junto a la cama de Pyp, observándolo y cuidando de su amado. Una semana después, Pyp lo llamó, sonriente y cálido, y Grenn se subió a la cama, abrazando a su amante con ternura sobre las mantas, justo en la misma forma que lo hicieron la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

**“Grenn...”**

**“Sí, mi dulce Pyp?”**

**“Te amo... Nunca dejaré de amarte. ¿Lo sabes?”** Dijo mientras abrazaba a Grenn.

**“Yo sé, y yo te amo más”**

**“Grenn...”** el mimo repitió con timidez. **“Yo... Realmente me gustó la forma en que cantaste para mí”**

**“¿Oíste…?”**

**“Sí. Oí todo. Recuerdo todo”,** Pyp dijo en voz baja y, para deleite total de Grenn, las mejillas de Pypar se tornaron de color de rosa. **“Por encima de todo, recuerdo los latidos de tu corazón, Grenn... Me seguiste y me trajiste de vuelta. Lo sé”** Grenn miró sorprendido a su amante, y luego, todo quedo entendido **“Sin embargo, ¿Estás consciente de que todavía me debes una apasionada noche de bodas?”** Pyp susurró contra los labios de Grenn.

**“¿Fue… ? ... ¿Estamos…?”**

Su Uro no podría ser más feliz. Compartieron un largo y profundo beso. Grenn posó delicadamente un brazo alrededor de su amado Pyp, que enlazó el cuello de Grenn con sus propios brazos. _“Mi dulce y hermoso tesoro... Mi único... Mi esposo”_ El explorador pensó. Su cabeza daba vueltas cada vez que Pyp lo besaba así.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

 **“Adelante”** murmuró Pyp, con la cabeza aún apoyada en el pecho de su Uro

Seda, Edd y Halder entraron a la celda. Apenas podían llevar la carretilla de mano con la comida: vino, carne de venado, un enorme pastel de pichón, un plato con huevos cocidos, una olla de sopa de zanahoria, dos ruedas de queso, tres docenas de truchas fritas, algunos platos con cebollas asadas, y una olla con manzanas y arándanos.

 **“¡Hola, pequeños cuervos acaramelados! Les trajimos algo de comida, chicos”,** dijo Seda en un feliz tono cantarín.

 **“¿Es todo para mí? Ten cuidado, Grenn. Esta vez, Hobb me envió todos los suministros de la cocina. Lo único que queda por ser cocinado es nuestro Uro.”** Pyp dijo, frotando su nariz contra la de Grenn.

 **“No seré cocinado”,** dijo Grenn, indignado.

 **“No te preocupes. No voy a dejar que Hobb te cocine... Hoy”** Esa risa suave era todo lo que Grenn necesitaba para ser feliz. **“Tu valiente Pyp está aquí para protegerte, y siempre estaré a tu lado"**

 **“¡Aww... Son tan encantadores juntos!”** Seda no pudo contenerse. **“Claro que toda esta comida es para ti, pero... ¡Hombre, la sala común no es nada sin tus canciones y tus historias! y si todavía no te podemos llevar allí, entonces... ¿Te importaría si...?”**

 **“¡Claro!”** Pyp señaló felizmente, y palmeó el borde de su cama. **“Vengan aquí, Seda, Halder. Yo también te echo de menos, Edd. Vamos hermanos. Los extraño a todos”**

 **“¿En serio, Pyp?”** Edd preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, bastante inusual en él.

**“Verdaderamente”**

**“¡¡Muchachos, traed el pastel!!”** El constructor rugió.

La puerta se abrió y una horda de hermanos negros se estrelló en la habitación. Llevaban más comida, vino y un enorme pastel de queso, cubierto con una cantidad ridículamente grande de fresas y arándanos.

 **“Bien. Porque, mientras estés débil, nos tendrás a nosotros aquí. Tú eres el corazón palpitante de este lugar, Pyp”** Dywen comentó, mostrando su sonrisa de madera, mientras Edd, Toad, Hobb, Halder, Jon, Sam, Seda, Matthar, Balian, Dick, Owen, Albett, e incluso Donal Noye encontraban un lugar en la diminuta celda y comenzaban a comer.

***


End file.
